


亲子关系

by birdflyyyy



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:51:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdflyyyy/pseuds/birdflyyyy
Summary: 微博：这是一只鸟啊cp论坛：蜜桃味纯牛奶cp主站：birdflyyyyJJ：桃心有很多马甲啦~~~~~





	亲子关系

Cp：白鹿vs靳绅  
亲父子，年上

微博：这是一只鸟啊（很有可能被限流，搜不到了）  
长佩论坛：蜜桃味纯牛奶 长佩主站：birdflyyyy

白鹿的父亲不姓白，姓靳。不过是因为她母亲和他父亲离婚早，后来又改嫁了豪门，所以才跟着改了姓，姓白，随母姓。  
白絮是个漂亮温柔的女人，在一所小学当老师，白鹿从小就在她的教导下学习，总是考双百分，写一手漂亮的字，人也干干净净地像个小王子一样，所有人都喜欢他和他玩。  
直到他的父亲和母亲离婚，白鹿就渐渐变得不太爱和同学一起玩儿了。很快也和母亲搬了家，搬到了市内最好的别墅区去住。  
白鹿一直记得离开家的那天，母亲一直在哭，父亲却不见踪影，外公外婆也不知为何在跟着流泪，年纪小小的他，还不懂发生了什么事，就被一个陌生的叔叔从母亲怀里接过去，然后放在车里，关上车门，距离熟悉的家越来越远越来越远，最后消失不见。

白鹿初中的时候，能懂事了，才知道父母离婚，是因为父亲不忠，母亲实在是忍受不了，只得离开了。  
爷爷奶奶也找上门来哭着求着母亲不要离婚，可是母亲无论如何也不同意，他们还说想把自己要回去，这一点母亲也没有同意。后来是别墅的主人，那位姓唐的叔叔出来解释了一番，才把爷爷奶奶劝了回去，在他们彻底死了心，再也没登门过了。

白鹿对这些事记得很深，因为仿佛一夜之间，所有人都在骂他的父亲是个负心汉，辜负了他和他的母亲两个人。但是不知道为何，白鹿却总认为这一切也许都不是真的，在自己的心里，父亲他不太像是个负心汉的模样。所以这么多年他跟着继父，也依旧没有改口叫他‘爸爸’，而只是叫‘唐叔叔’。好在唐晨自己也有个孩子，也并不计较这些。

白鹿离开了原来的家之后，便怎么见过父亲了。因为他的母亲不允许离婚后父亲前来探视，说是害怕他的父亲把身上不好的那些东西教坏了孩子，所以白鹿在高中之前，一直没有见过父亲。他也曾经偷偷跑去父亲上班的地方，找过父亲，可是父亲的同事都说父亲出警去了，没在办公室。白鹿每次曾兴而来，败兴而归。反复几次，便也没有再去找过父亲。

到了高中，白鹿的爷爷奶奶相继过世了，母亲大概是突发了善心，允许白鹿回去和父亲见见面。由此，白鹿才又渐渐开始和父亲接触。

他的父亲是个老刑警，常年很忙，结了婚也没有太多时间照顾家人，但是也正是这个原因，他在外面的时间太多了，才很难让家里人放心，不知道他一个人在外到底是办案还是办事。白鹿听说过，很多刑警都知道很多暗娼的场所，所以也常去。他的父亲去没有去过他不知道，但是白鹿宁愿相信他没有去过。他是干净的。

母亲和父亲离异都是小学时候发生的事了，白鹿也是到了高中的时候，有一次无意之间在母亲和小姨谈话的才知道他们究竟是为何离婚。  
小姨说：“那个肖红，又去找靳绅了呢。”  
白鹿听到父亲的名字不由得慢下了脚步，站在客厅的拐角处仔细偷听。  
“呵，”母亲嘴里发出一声满不在乎的嗤笑：“有他的好果子吃，他当初去招惹她的弟弟的时候，就该想到如今的一切。”  
肖红是谁，白鹿并不知道，但是直觉告诉他，那也许是个很重要的人。  
小姨又说：“是啊，肖敏当年死的多惨啊，这永远都是肖红心中的一块疤，那可是她的亲弟弟啊，她怎么会轻易放过靳绅。”  
母亲快要发火似得说：“别给我提这个人，我恶心！”  
白鹿不免觉得诧异，究竟会是个什么样的人才会让一向轻言细语的母亲说出这样的话来。  
小姨忙说：“是是是，他确实该死，不过这也变成了靳绅心底永远的一道坎儿，当初如果没有他，你和靳绅说不定也不会走到今天这一步……”  
小姨的话让白鹿越发听不明白，心中的疑惑也越来越多，这一对陌生的姐弟究竟和父亲母亲究竟是什么关系，为什么会让母亲如此愤恨，又为什么会让父亲这么多年了一直惦记。白鹿得不到答案，他只能靠自己去找。

高三第一学期的最后一周了，白鹿提前过生。他的继父做房地产生意，为了送他的这份成年礼，特邀了他们全班的学生去四季酒店玩一晚上。  
白鹿很开心，谢过了继父的好意，和同学们在KTV唱歌游戏，突然手机震动了一下，他打开一看，原来是父亲发过来的短信，上面写着，祝淼淼十八岁生日快乐。  
白鹿不敢让别人看见，只能跑到一处安静的地方去给靳绅打电话，问他什么时候回来。  
靳绅在外地办案，和几位同事在一起，已经有些喝醉了，他低沉又醇厚的声音从电话那端飘过来，让白鹿心痒痒，仿佛是感觉到他把唇贴在自己耳畔说话。白鹿不得不舔了舔嘴唇。

父亲说：“下周就回来了，我记得那时你放寒假了。”  
白鹿吞了一口唾沫，说：“是，那我放假了能去看看爸爸吗？”  
从白絮不允许他们父子相见，到他们父子相见的时候一定要有自己在场，再到最后白鹿偷偷时不时地再跑去看望靳绅白絮也是默许的态度，这一变化的过程，时光荏苒，一晃就是十年时间。

父亲长期抽烟被熏出一副烟嗓，压低声线的时候如同低音炮一般撩人，白鹿只听得他笑，满不在乎的口吻：“你想来便来”，然后就吵杂声一阵，电话断了。  
大概是外地信号不好，他们在外办案这是经常的事。  
白鹿窃喜地收了电话，仿佛是暗中独自尝了甜头，一晚上都喜滋滋的。没有人知道他一直相信靳绅是个好人，也没有人知道他倾慕靳绅很多年。

冬季迎来漫长的雨天，白鹿有父亲公寓的钥匙，他开了门进去，一股灰层的味道，有些呛人。他发个短信给父亲说自己已经到家了，不过对方没回，他也没在意，恐怕是在开会，这么多年过去，他早已习惯父亲的工作状态。

他找出床单和被褥，开始收拾整理房间。这一套公寓还是他小时候的家，一共两间卧室，一间他的，一间他父母的。如今他们已经离婚了，房子空了一半，也只有他最近两年会偶尔回来，才把小时候住过的这件房子给又渐渐填满了东西。

在收拾父亲的房间的时候，书架顶端最上面的一格当中，有一册纪念合影。白鹿疑心着慢慢从中抽了出来，翻看一看，原来是87级全国警校培训纪念照片。他一眼便在一堆模糊的人脸中找到了父亲的面孔，那时候恐怕自己还没出生，父亲也非常年轻，是自己不曾见过的好模样

他笑了笑，有种心满意足的开心，正准备把相册塞回去的时候，相册中突然掉下来了另外一张照片，上面写着，99级全国警校培训纪念照。这一回，上面的人白鹿一个也不认识了，他疑惑地翻过了照片之后，赫然看见了一个陌生又熟悉的名字，肖敏。

突然，这时候手机响了，他赶紧把照片塞了回去，相册也塞了回去，接起电话来，是父亲告诉他下班了，一会儿开车到楼下来接他。  
白鹿赶紧答应，把换洗的床单丢进洗衣机里，就登登登下了楼。

父亲的好几个同事都一起来为他庆生，白鹿小时候也跟他们很熟悉，后来跟母亲离开了，才疏远了他们。父亲说：“叔叔们替你过生日，你应该说一声谢。”  
白鹿立刻以茶代酒，谢过了长辈的厚爱。  
之后饭菜都端上来了之后，架不住叔叔们的劝，白鹿也喝了一点酒，但是却酒量不佳，没喝多少就晕了。

他趴在饭桌上睡了一觉，没人叫醒他，也没人打扰他，等到一觉醒来的时候，才发现父亲他们已经吃完了。包厢里空荡荡的，都是残羹剩菜，父亲去买了单回来，正好叫他一同回去。

他们回到车上，白鹿已经开始不安分，他叫靳绅：“爸爸爸爸，”一双桃花眼泛着水光，意思非常暧昧明显，靳绅拍了一把他的屁股说：“回去给你好吃的，小家伙。”

白鹿满脑子开始发散一些特别不健康的内容，他也不懂自己为什么会喜欢上自己的父亲，但是确确实实迷恋他，深受他的吸引，从几年前再见到父亲开始，他便十分十分爱慕他。觉得他高大有男人味，声音撩人又性感，最要命的是他长满了枪茧的手，帮自己撸过命根子，几乎受不住就要尖叫着射出来。

开出来的车被丢在了一边，两人坐进出租车的后排，他便靠在了父亲身上，然后用自己的手不怀好意地去抓住父亲的手，在他掌心里抠了几下，惹得他呵呵呵低声笑话自己几声。白鹿知道自己心跳如雷，父亲心底指不定怎么笑话自己呢。但是他就是觉得父亲身上的味道好闻，那香烟的味道，怎么闻也闻不够似得，把脸藏在了父亲的颈子出，伸出小舌去慢慢舔，还哑着声音叫他：“爸爸……”

靳绅确实风流，他离异多年，身边从不缺乏好看的人送上门来，他灵巧的手指替儿子剥开了牛仔裤的暗扣和拉链，隔着白色内裤，便大力开始搓揉小儿子的性器。小儿子差点没能受住，低低艾艾地哼了一声。

那开出租车的司机诡异地从后视镜看了他们父子二人一眼，靳绅笑笑：“小孩子吃坏了东西，肠胃不舒服。”  
司机自然是将信将疑，越看他们父子二人越觉得可疑，却又不得停下来，只想赶快到达目的地，送他们二人下去。  
白鹿被揉弄几下，已经觉得舒服得软了身体，完全黏在父亲身上，缠绵地叫他：“爸爸，嗯，爸爸……”

靳绅诓他：“再等等，一会儿喂你好吃的”，两人唇息距离地极近，白鹿已经递了自己的唇过去，靳绅只要稍微一转头，便对准了他的唇瓣，红猩猩的，散发着小孩子独特的芳香，靳绅一下没忍住，张了嘴吃进他的唇，吸咬起来。

司机差点没被这一幕吓得晕死过去，一个急刹车，靳绅丢过去两张红票子，叫他：“快点开。”  
那司机忍着奇耻大辱把他们父子丢到了目的地，晦气地大骂：“死艾滋，滚远点。”  
白鹿委屈地叫：“爸爸。”  
靳绅也不生气，只是拨了拨他额前的头发，说：“乖，我抱你上去。”  
说完，便公主抱一般把白鹿抱上了楼。

回了家，两人便可放开了来，想做什么便做什么。  
白鹿掀开了父亲的衣服，舔了舔他胸前暗色的那两点，父亲不满意似得，挥了挥手，催促他：“快去洗澡。”  
白鹿喝醉了，傻呵呵地笑，和父亲一起坐在狭小的浴缸里，两人坦诚相见，肌肤相亲，滑腻腻的感觉，水里的阴毛像海草一般荡漾着，他呵呵呵地一直笑。

靳绅喝了不少酒，有些疲了，坐在热水里闭目养神。休息了一刻，问白鹿：“最近功课都还好吗？你在那边，过得怎么样？”  
白鹿说：“还行，也就那样，”他明显不愿意谈这个，和父亲在一起的时间总是短暂，他不愿意浪费了，便说：“爸爸，我搬来和你住吧？我想和你在一起。”

靳绅从胸腔里发出笑声：“你愿意？”  
白鹿想说，当然愿意，但是维持着最后一份的清醒，他知道，即便自己愿意，母亲也肯定不愿意的。  
白絮口中的那个不愿意让父亲教坏了自己，大概也就是觉得父亲风流成性，所以才会带坏了自己。

靳绅这时已经从水里站起来了，宽阔的背，倒三角形身材，性感又诱人。  
他背对着白鹿说：“别泡了，起来吧，水冷了，当心着凉。”  
白鹿垂头丧气地穿了浴衣出来。

关上灯之后，白鹿感觉自己的呼吸又烫了一些，他渴望着父亲的触摸，可是等了很久，靳绅那头也没有动静。他只能厚着脸靠过去，从身后围住靳绅，不断不断地用脸蹭他的背。

靳绅的身体似乎是僵硬了一下，而后他翻过身来，对着怀里的白鹿，失败了一般地说：“我该对你怎么办？”  
白鹿说：“我想和你在一起，就这样，两个人。”  
靳绅一时没回答，白鹿又说：“爸爸你知道的，我爱您，我想要和你在一起，就像你和妈妈结婚的那种在一起。”

靳绅一翻身，这次顺利地把白鹿压在了身下面，白鹿的眼睛在黑暗之中都亮亮的，靳绅知道自己不该伤害他，他是自己的小王子，可是他不知道自己也用同样的感情爱着白鹿，究竟算不算是伤害了他。

他伸出手准确无误地伸入儿子的睡裤中，拉掉了内裤，便一把握住了他的小儿子的性器，然后慢慢撸动，像青春期里帮同宿舍的男性撸管一样帮小宝贝儿一点一点儿撸着，不过这又和帮其他的男性撸管不同，他明显感觉得到自己更温柔更小心也更爱意满满了，他俯身亲了亲儿子的眼睑，催促他：“闭上眼，乖。”

白鹿立刻便闭上了眼，虽然眼珠子一刻也不得闲地在眼皮下乱转，可是他能清楚地听着自己的心跳声，咽唾沫的声音，还有紧张又兴奋的呼吸声。

父亲帮他手淫，这悖德的接触令他激动，期待，还有快乐，但是更多的，他又觉得安全，依恋，还有欢喜。他还记得第一次得到母亲的允许可以回家探望父亲的时候，那本来是极其寻常的一个中午，睡了午觉起来便有了勃起的迹象。那时自己还不太懂得如何手淫，但是父亲瞧见了，二话没说，便撤掉了内裤，开始大力揉搓又富有技巧地撸动，最终白色的液体射出来，自己才知道那被人握在手里的滋味竟然是如此之好。

由此一回生二回熟，白鹿常常想要见到父亲，便是想让他喂饱自己，喂自己吃糖。

黑暗中悉悉索索，一阵声响之后白鹿才反应过来，是父亲把盖在身上的被子给掀掉了。白鹿感觉到自己的下半身好像轻的没有了重量，双臀被托了起来，腿被掰开，而后湿湿热热的感触，脑子里的一根弦‘啪嗒’一声，好像是不敢相信却又不得不相信，白鹿用手指搅住床单，他知道，父亲是替自己口了。

清楚地意识到了这个事实，心里的快乐和感动多过了身下的快感，白鹿一直喃喃不停地叫“爸爸爸爸”，父亲嘴里发出粗嘎地声音，混重的气息喷在白鹿的小腹下部，撩人又热辣，这更多是一种想象的性感和接触，而非实质，但是白鹿忍不住模拟着性爱的姿势耸动着腰，把自己的欲根往父亲嘴里送，一边送，一边流下了激动的泪，嘴里说着：“爸爸，我好爱你，好爱好爱你的……”

靳绅是个但凡心底还有一丁点儿纲常伦理，他也明白这是犯了天下之大不为。但是他又能怎么办，他知道这一切是错的，却还是做了。不仅做了，而且还是吸着儿子的下体吸得异常兴奋带劲儿，滋味倒比以前吸那些女人的奶子还来的凶猛些，小儿子的铃口湿淋淋的，咸骚骚的，含着口中，激得他唾液混合着体液流了一床单，但是却不知为何，就是停不下来，反倒是越来约有控制不住的架势。

凶横地咬住吸了一阵子，富有技巧地舔弄儿子那漂亮的龟头，和它亲吻，用唾液浇灌他，而后抓住儿子的睾丸，又捏又掐，时紧时松，或用牙齿咬住轻轻拉扯，气息固然是充满男性滋味的，但是一想到那是自己的血肉，内心的感受便不同了几分。

他用手指压住了孩子的铃口，低声叫“宝宝，”白鹿哼哼唧唧地说：“爸爸，我要，我要嘛，你给我，讨厌……”  
靳绅喜欢他实在是喜欢地紧，又唯恐伤了他半分，却又不知道能拿这世上什么最好的东西给他，焦躁之中只得又狠狠埋下了头，把儿子的性器包裹在口中，为他口，为他吸精，吃掉他流出来的东西，房间里充满了悉悉滋滋的吮吸声，他觉得好吃极了，就好像是儿子在吃冰淇淋，棒棒糖，而他在吃儿子的棒棒糖。

儿子小小的一股射出来之后，他立刻换了手帮孩子撸，又帮他打飞机打出来了几股精液，射在腹部上，黏哒哒的，青少年憋久了的精液都是这样浓稠的模样，但是却并不够骚，没有自己射出来的精又浓又膻。他嘴角挂了一个笑，毫不介意地添上孩子的腹，吃掉了他的精，然后又接着去进行新一轮的攻伐。

孩子被逼得嘴里乱叫“爸爸你好棒啊，好棒，嗯嗯，太急了。”  
他却笑着说：“不急，哪里急呢，乖乖，让爸爸再吸一次。”  
他要给孩子这世界上最快乐的东西，灵巧有如蛇一般的舌头在孩子腿中间的部位来回舔弄，连小穴也没放过，转进去勾了勾，孩子浑身动得厉害，心里却明白，父亲，父亲他是打算进那里去吗？他记得和有次同父亲在一起看了同样是父子乱伦的性爱片，片中的父亲在前戏的时候便是舔舐了儿子的小肉穴很久，直到孩子那里都流出液体来了，才用别的器具玩弄。他心底，其实也盼望着，盼望着有朝一日和父亲能用那里进出。

这一次父亲只是用舌头舔了几番便离开了，又去吸住前面的欲根反复套弄，白鹿被爽得没了个边儿，接连高潮，不用父亲再掰开腿，他自己便大打开双腿，身体折叠起来，用手抱着，兴奋流着泪，摇尾乞怜地恳求：“爸爸，肏我吧，想要你啊爸爸，进来啦……”

父亲在黑暗中发出嘲笑一般的声音，用带着薄茧的手指为他擦干了脸上的泪，骂道：“小家伙儿，不知道天高地厚。”  
白鹿要伸手去握父亲硬挺得如销铁的性器，却被父亲一手打开了。  
他催促道：“快睡觉！”  
白鹿哑着嗓子说：“我爱您，想要您。”  
父亲沉默了半晌，而后下床去，接着，白鹿听到了浴室传来的流水声。

//  
白鹿睡了一夜，第二天醒来，父亲睡在一旁还未醒，他于朦朦胧胧的微亮之中打量父亲，刚准备亲上去，床边放着充电的手机响起了。  
靳绅烦恼地去接起来，白鹿偷偷在一旁听着到底是谁给他打电话，没听几句便听出来是一个女人的声音，说了些什么白鹿并未听清，但是听见父亲闭着眼睛说了几个嗯嗯嗯，然后便说：“我现在不方便。”  
白鹿瞬间明白了，那女人是想上门来的意思？  
他心里燃气的一小撮好奇心不知道为啥变得堵闷起来，待父亲挂了电话，他凑上去掰住父亲的脸，令他不耐地皱起了眉。  
父亲说：“放手！别瞎闹！”  
白鹿偏偏不肯，他说：“爸爸，是有人要来家里吗？为什么啊？是不是因为我你觉得不方便。”  
白鹿太聪明了，父亲骗不过他的眼睛，索性也没打算骗他。他仍旧是闭目养着神，昨夜太辛劳了，连日的工作压力，又伺候了这小子一夜，一个电话打来，整个早上的清闲都没有了。

他敷衍地应付着孩子，没说话，只是嘴里发出“嗯”的声音。  
白鹿生气地拍打他的脸，闹着说：“凭什么啊凭什么，你说清楚，我让你怎么不方便了？”  
父亲真生了气，不悦地道：“放手！”  
他平日在警队里黑一下脸整个局里的人都要凝神屏气，可偏偏他的这个儿子是不怕他的，不仅不怕他，而且还敢于和他胡搅蛮缠，气不过了，直接咬在他嘴上，没有留情，等到他叫起来的时候，才发现被白鹿咬出了血。

白鹿像只小耗子一样坐在床尾呆呆地望着他，父亲是有极大的火气的，但是见是他所为，又顿时没了火气，心想和一个孩子计较什么呢？索性算了，下了床，就去了厕所。

白鹿听到卫生间抽水马桶的声音，过了一会儿，又是电动剃须刀的声音，白鹿讪讪地下了床，在卫生间门口就撞见了正打算出来的父亲。  
他摇尾乞怜对着父亲叫：“爸爸，是我错了，我无赖，你不要生气。”  
父亲也没打算真和他生气，听他半诚心不诚心的道歉，偷偷笑了起来，却还装作一副满不在乎的模样：“去收拾赶紧，吃早饭了！”  
白鹿奸计得逞，火速就拾掇干净了自己，他临出门买早饭的时候问了一句父亲吃什么，他知道父亲平日没有吃早饭的习惯的。  
不过他如今住了过来，父亲也愿意陪着他一起吃饭。  
只是略微翻了翻报纸，说：“你随便买吧，有钱吗？我拿给你。”  
白鹿立刻就跑了，“我有钱呢，不用你的。”

他喜欢吃牛奶面包，不过靳绅却对这些无感的，如同嚼蜡一般吃着早饭，也不过是为了多一些父子相处的时间。  
白鹿想起昨天在家里看见的那张照片的事，一边吃一边观察着父亲的脸色，思来想去了很久，也没有头绪，不如直接开口问父亲道：“爸爸，肖敏是谁？”  
靳绅嚼着面包，喝着牛奶，听到这个问题，渐渐皱起了眉。

“不是谁，你问这个干嘛？”  
靳绅显然没有和儿子谈这个话题的意思，白鹿见了，心想果然是有其人的。  
他说：“不干嘛，就是问问。”  
靳绅三下五除二吃干净了儿子买回来的面包，站起来便走了：“不用你管的事别打听，赶紧吃。”  
白鹿心理的闷气又盈盈绕绕缠扰了回来，最喜欢的面包也渐渐吃不下了。  
他理应知道，这样去问父亲，当然是问不出来的。他觉得很气，凭什么那样一个都死了的人，还会在爸爸心底有一个位置。明明，明明自己才是最爱他的人，他是自己的爸爸，也应该是最爱自己的人。凭什么会平白多出来了一个人。

他冲进房间里抓出了那本相册，看见那张刺眼的照片，立刻拿了剪刀把相片剪得七零八落。一股脑的丢进了垃圾桶里。  
发泄完了这一通，还不算完，依旧没有解气。肖敏肖红这两个名字就像是诅咒，从他听见的那一刻起，便一直在脑海里打转，消失不了了。

白鹿很气，最气的莫过于知道自己争不过一个死人。他妈的！难道要自己也去死？  
他既觉得委屈，又觉得不公平，为什么，为什么要晚生那么十几年才遇上父亲，如果能早生十几年，那么，便没有肖敏肖红两姐弟什么事了。  
他爱自己的父亲爱的发狂，但是他的父亲却似乎并不知道这件事情，白鹿觉得委屈极了，丢掉了相片之后也知道曾经父亲和肖敏在一起的那些时间是抹不掉的。无力之下，他不知道如何才好，蹲在床边哭了一阵，虽然被子上都是父亲的味道。但是一想到肖敏，却只会让他嫉妒地发狂。

他觉得自己真可怜啊。  
像个可怜虫一样卑微悲哀。

到了中午的时候，父亲带他出门去吃饭。  
他们父子没有做饭的习惯，靳绅更是，常年在外，根本没有做饭的本事。他去昨天吃饭的地方开了车回来接白鹿，白鹿已经平静许多了，根本看不出来他在家独自哭过一场。  
坐上了车便问父亲：“爸爸这是去哪儿。”  
靳绅说：“和一个熟人吃个便饭。”  
白鹿不清楚自己到底认不认识对方，不过靳绅却多说了一句：“带你见见也不碍事。”  
白鹿寻思着这话的意思，还没寻思出来究竟是什么意思，吃饭的地方就到了。

一个穿着红色大衣的女人站在门口左顾右盼。

白鹿立刻明白了。  
父亲下车去，女人立刻应了上来，脸上洋溢着幸福又受宠若惊的笑，还没开口，父亲便说:“这是我儿子，叫小鹿，囝囝，这是庄阿姨。”

女人转而笑着对白鹿说：“小鹿好，很高兴见到你。”  
白鹿何其敏感，马上分辨出她就是早上打电话来的那个女人。  
他客客气气地答应着：“阿姨好。”  
父亲走在前面，已经把他们两人丢在后面很远的地方了，白鹿立刻跑了上去。  
那个女人像是没想到如今的场面似得，在原地站了片刻才又转身进了饭店。

吃饭的席间白鹿听出来，这个女人是父亲在办案途中认识的人，她做生意被男人坑骗了，对方捐款而逃，还带着小三一起，她一个女人打拼多年的积蓄一夜之间化为乌有，去报案的时候便认识了父亲。  
看得出来她应当是感激甚至是仰慕父亲的，不然也会结案了之后还会打电话来找父亲。不过从父亲的表情上白鹿也看得出来，父亲对她并没有那种意思。

女人也不年轻了，但是到底是款婆傍身，半老徐娘，却别有风情韵味。  
白鹿席间一句话也没说听他们大人讲话，他心里一直盘算着，自己要和爸爸在一起，要遇到多少这样的人啊。  
一想到这些人的存在，他就觉得恶心。为什么会有这么多人想要靠上来。他的父亲虽然有风流成性的名声在外，但是他倒不觉得这有什么，恨只是恨，那些和他父亲有过故事的人。

一顿饭快结束了，父亲说：“你也看到了，我儿子已经这么大了，我也没有结婚的打算，工作忙，顾不上感情，你如果还有这样的想法，那么今天这顿饭我们就算是白吃了。”  
白鹿听着父亲拒人毫不含糊，即便是当着自己的面，也照说不误。他看了那女人一眼，只见她因为这一番话有些下不来台，顿时又觉得她可怜，一个女人这么大年纪了，遇人不淑，求人不得，也不算是什么幸福之人了。

“我，我也知道，其实我并没有那个意思……”女人小心翼翼地赔笑脸，似乎企图挽回一点儿颜面，也试图再将两人的情谊维持下去。  
但是父亲的话挑得太明了，就算是她有心再遮掩也没意思了。  
最后父亲站起来，说：“我先去买单了，你吃好了自己走。”  
又对白鹿说：“走。”

白鹿很干脆地就和父亲离开了，走之前，还望了望包房里面的那个女人。  
他觉得她真是可怜到家了，遇上自己父亲这样一个没有心的男人，还喜欢上了，真是不幸之中的不幸。

白鹿坐上车之后问父亲：“爸爸你是故意的吧，带我出来做挡箭牌。”  
父亲笑了笑，点燃一根烟说：“犯不着。”  
白鹿说：“那你为什么要叫我一起来，为什么？”  
父亲吸着烟，不换不忙地打着方向盘，再打算解释和不打算解释之间。  
之后他才慢慢地说：“你不是说你在我不方便，我就让你看看我到底方不方便。”  
几句话的功夫，就到家了，白鹿隔着烟雾瞧见父亲脸上似笑非笑，神秘又变幻莫测的匪气，突然觉得他危险又迷人。

回到了家，父亲睡午觉，他立刻后悔了似得把上午剪碎的照片又从垃圾桶里翻了出来，一块一块拼上，看着那一张张已经被自己剪坏的脸，他不相信，任何人可以比自己在父亲心里的位置更重要。

晚上的时间父亲局里的同事又来找他去喝酒吃饭了。  
靳绅特意问了问白鹿愿不愿意跟着去，他知道儿子是素来嫌弃他们那一群兵匪气息重的臭男人的，果不其然白鹿坐在沙发上说，不去。  
靳绅揉了揉了小孩子的头，说：“那就乖乖待在家，要吃什么给你打包带回来。”  
白鹿却说：“爸爸你也不去不行吗？你在家陪我，行不行？我们好久没见了啊……”  
父亲这时的电话已经响了，他在小孩子的屁股上揉了一把，安抚着说：“乖，给你买宵夜吧，还是那家李田螺吃吗？”

白鹿心软了，他知道父亲这是在讨好自己。  
他喜欢吃辣，但是肠胃却不行，所以白絮索性一律禁止了他吃辣吃夜宵，这下倒好了，跟着父亲之后，他一味地什么都塞给儿子吃了。

白鹿还跟在他身后不放心，一个劲地叮嘱：“你快点回来啊，我饿，李田螺生意很好，你去晚了当心等位，你要早点去，最好八点就去，一出锅就能买回来了。”  
靳绅已经穿上鞋出门了，挥了挥手，门就关了。

没走几步，又一个电话打进来。他接起来一听，是靳芳邀约一起吃饭。他咕噜了一句：“不吃了，约好了人，对了，小鹿在家，你来接他吧，他一个人怪可怜的。”  
妹妹埋怨起他来：“你一个人也真是，怎么不知道在家陪陪孩子，你平日那么忙，小鹿是放假了吗？”  
他开着车应了一声，靳芳又说：“那我去接他了，把他交给你真不让人放心，幸好是跟着白絮还算对他上心。”  
面对亲妹妹的数落他没放在心上，只说了一句：“挂了，”没等靳芳反应过来，就先挂了电话。

靳芳立刻开了车来楼下等侄子。  
白鹿已经接到了父亲打过来的电话，叫他小楼去和姑姑一起吃晚饭。听到楼下响起的喇叭声，他就立刻踩了鞋跑下楼去。

“姑，”白鹿嫩嫩的一张小脸在冬日的暖阳里看上去格外可爱，靳芳立刻招呼他：“哎，怎么穿这么少啊？冷不冷？小姑带你去买衣服鞋子怎么样？”  
白鹿臭美，冬日也不肯穿多，只是说：“不冷呢，家里还有好多新衣服，不用啦。”  
靳芳是自己没有孩子，多出来的母爱无处挥霍的，家里只有这一个大侄子，她不能不好好疼着，一味地劝：“那买鞋吧，你们年轻男孩都喜欢AJ的鞋，给你买几双放着终归放不烂，买吧买吧，别省钱。”

白鹿拦下她异常亢奋的热情：“当心红灯！我自己知道买，我就用手机买，你开车别管我，好好看路。”  
靳芳听到他总算愿意花钱，一颗心才落地了，车开去李田螺的路上白鹿选了三双最新款的，问了问她这个做姑姑的意见，她都说好，又说，三双是不是少了？再选两双。  
白鹿翻来覆去看着那些鞋，实在是挑不出来喜欢的了，只能又买了一双一模一样的，这下靳芳才开心了。

他们到得早，李田螺才支起了锅炉开始准备，不过店里和门口已经开始陆陆续续坐上客人了。  
白鹿说：“你看他们生意好吧，我叫爸爸8点吃完就过来买，可能他过来已经排上轮子了呢。”  
靳芳说：“别管他，我带你来吃，让他和他的那些莺莺燕燕喝酒去！没什么了不起的，小姑陪着你。”

白鹿的母亲向来嫌弃这等腌臜市井的街边小摊，这一点倒是和她所谓的上流家教非常吻合。可是无奈靳家的兄弟姐妹是向来不在乎环境的，只要味道好，再破烂的地方也能吃。

白鹿这一点就随了他的父亲。  
他和靳芳坐了下来，习惯性地用开水烫碗筷，又用纸巾擦桌椅，靳芳看在眼里，虽不曾说什么， 但是仍然觉得这是她们白家特有的矫情劲。

等着上菜的时间，白鹿问起了靳芳有关肖敏肖红的事。  
他说：“姑姑，你知道肖敏这个人吗？他也是警察？”  
靳芳知道肖敏其人，只是好奇为何侄子会突然问起这个来：“知道啊，他是以前你爸爸的一个学生，后来也分到了三分局做警察，不过那孩子后来死了，挺年轻的呢。”  
白鹿心想，果然有这个人。  
便又接着问：“怎么回事啊？怎么会死了？爸爸怎么认识他的？”  
靳芳说：“都说了啊，是哥哥的学生，哥哥给年轻警员培训，就认识了，后来又正巧分在了一个单位里，一来二往，就熟悉了嘛。你怎么突然想起来问这个？”

她是个知道内情的人，但是却不料这等陈年旧事了，如今侄子还会提起。  
白鹿斟酌着一字一句地说：“他，我听说，他和我爸爸有不正当关系，是不是真的啊？”  
说起这个来，靳芳突然像是卡住了一般，话也不利索了，表情也不自然了，而后立刻摇头摆手地说：“不可能不可能，怎么会呢，这话都是别人传出来污蔑你爸爸的啊小鹿你可千万不能信。”  
白鹿装作一脸纯洁地说，“我不相信。”  
靳芳又说：“这话究竟是谁传到你耳朵里的？我也奇了怪了，平白无故到你的面前去乱嚼什么舌根！这话，是你妈说的吧？白絮那个疑神疑鬼的性子，我也是佩服了。”

浓油咸辣的炒田螺和田鸡端了上来，靳芳拿出牙签挑螺肉吃。  
说起白絮这样的前嫂子，虽然理应恭恭敬敬地敬着，可是本着帮亲不帮理的原则，她本能地还是站在了自家哥哥的一方。  
虽然她也知道不应在小孩子面前说了坏话，惹得小孩子看笑话，但是心里的一股气愤之情无论如何都平复不了，心快嘴快之下，便说了。

好在白鹿也不是不懂事的，他那么通透一个人，不会只凭着一时的情绪就错怪长辈。  
他慢慢地又接着问：“是我无意听到的，当真和爸爸没关系啊？那怎么会有人传他们两人的话呢？是不是也有点什么才会让人传吧？”  
白鹿要套他姑姑的话，这点儿能力还是有的。  
靳芳吃了点东西，火气消下去不少，想起以前的陈芝麻烂谷子的事，没由头的感到糟心，不过还是说了：“那个肖敏啊，出生很苦，哥哥看他们姐弟两都无依无靠的，实在是艰难，对他们一家很照顾。结果这家没良心的，尤其是他那个没文化没口德的姐姐偏要说大哥哥和他弟弟有点那啥，两个大男人，还有有啥！这好心还当成驴肝肺了，估计就是这样被传了出来，其实真没什么，他们公安办案子，那么忙，整天都在奔波哪里有心情发生点什么。再说了，哥哥也不是那样的人啊，你觉得你爸爸会是这样的人嘛？”

白鹿默默在心头说，可能是这样的人哦。

“这家人也真是晦气，肖敏当年去缉毒，枪被毒贩缴了，然后死了，本来单位给他追为烈士，但是她那个姐姐偏偏要来单位闹，说是你父亲的责任，乱七八糟编的故事讲得绘声绘色，气得他们的领导直接叫大哥哥去问话，我是真心替哥哥不值当，他平日没少照顾他们姐弟啊，什么衣服被子，就连电视机都帮着买，结果却落得这样一个下场。这些人真是……”

白鹿一一都记下了她所说的话，心里也盘算着，大概可能正是因为太好了，反倒会叫旁人觉得有点什么。无事献殷勤，终归会叫人想起非奸即盗的道理来。

她说完了这头，又接着数落那一头：“还有你那个妈也是，脑子不清晰的，那个肖敏的姐姐闹到单位来了，本来就是无稽之谈的事，连累了哥哥升级，但是明白人都知道子虚乌有的事，根本不应该信。她这个做嫂子的偏偏信了，还觉得有眉毛有眼的，要闹着离婚，这下可是苦了你，从小就被她带走了，爷爷奶奶的面也没见这就这样走了……”

说起家里的长长短短来，总是有很多值得人唏嘘感叹的地方。  
白鹿一边给靳芳递餐巾纸，一边又寻着话题继续问说：“那个姐姐如今呢？在干嘛？我听说，她还在找我爸爸？”

靳芳挑干净了盘里的螺肉，嫌还没出吃饱，又叫了两份上来。  
她说：“谁知道呢，这个女人也是神经兮兮的，一阵子说要我们赔钱给她，一会儿又叫哥哥要娶她，真心是有神经病，谁管她呢，也就真的是个疯子吧，你别管了这事，都是些烂人烂事，说起来都恶心，你也别问你爸爸，他糟心呢。”

白鹿心想这样的事，搁谁身上都糟心。  
不过他嘴上还是乖巧地说：“嗯，不会的。我肯定不会的。”

这一顿饭的功夫白鹿觉得收获颇丰，两人吃得摇摇晃晃地腆着肚子出门的时候，靳芳还在抱着他的额头亲吻，颇为失落地说：“小鹿啊，你可千万不要学你爸爸去当警察啊，又辛苦又受气，我劝你爸爸好多次了改行，他也不听，你有空也劝劝他，他现在年纪大了，不是年轻的时候，什么刀枪都扛得住，他也是个人啊，人就是血肉之躯……”

白鹿觉得这小姑什么都好，就是有些时候说起话来太让人觉得无法适应和接受了。  
他嘴上好好好地答应着，坐上了车，却心思还在父亲身上。  
肖敏啊肖敏，可真是一个被诅咒的恶魔啊。

靳芳送白鹿回家的路上，一直给大哥靳绅打电话，催他回家去陪孩子。  
他们在楼下相遇了，靳芳放了心，总算是这人没有在外鬼混，而是规规矩矩地回来了。  
她还要跟着他们父子二人上楼去看看，眼见着靳绅喝了酒，她忍不住抱怨道:“哥，你那些同事之间聚会，少喝点，你身体也不如以前了。”  
靳绅咬着烟笑，没说话，就只是在腾云驾雾的烟雾里边拍了一把儿子，道：“回家了！”  
靳芳见他浪荡惯了，真没人能管得了，只能叹了口气开车离开。

白鹿心理虽然装着事儿，但是见着了父亲仍旧是开心的。他如今虽然已经成年了，但是却还在父亲面前是副孩子气模样，看见了爸爸就想靠着他，想对他傻傻地笑。

他问父亲：“爸爸，今天小姑又问我了，你什么时候转行啊，她盼着你不做警察了，早点退休。”  
父亲呵呵呵地笑起来，声音缠绵又浑厚，他说：“不干了？那吃什么，你一个小孩子不懂事，她也不懂事？”  
两父子到了家门口，父亲轻笑着把烟蒂踩灭了，对妹妹不切实际的说法毫不在意的模样。

白鹿跟着他进了门，道：“我也不知道，”转眼屋内还没开灯的一瞬间，他立刻从身后抱住父亲，声音黏黏地对父亲说：“可是爸爸，我也不想你当警察了，总见不到你，我想您。”

这话让靳绅这个做父亲的动作为之一愣，按下开关的动作都迟缓了。  
但是终于‘啪’一声，屋里的灯还是亮了起来。

他拿开了儿子环抱在腰上的手，说：“我不就在这，别想这些没用的，晚了，洗了睡吧，你还是学生，学业为重。”  
靳绅顶看重儿子学业的，和全天下所有普通的父母一样，他也盼望儿子金榜题名，考进清华北大。

白鹿心理有些失望，不过想着能和父亲又在一起洗澡，便开心起来。  
他脱光了和父亲窝在狭窄的浴缸里，都是他小时候用的浴缸了，小时候看起来很大，但是如今要塞下两个成年人，除了手挨着手，脚挨着脚，便没有别的余地了。

父亲烟瘾极大，尤其是疲惫的时候，他还会抽味道很烈的烟。  
狭小的浴室里水汽升腾，雾蒙蒙的一片，但是还缠绕着香烟的味道，暧昧又潮湿。  
白鹿一想着，这是父母曾经在一起生活的地方，说不清以前他们好的时候，也想这样在这小小的浴室里做过那些事情。他不由得浑身弥漫着一种很奇妙的感觉。

他靠在父亲的胸膛上，用手若有若无地拂过父亲的小腿，问他：“爸爸，你以前和妈妈也一起洗过澡吗？”

白鹿相信，自己问这个问题父亲也不会恼怒自己的。  
因为他还是儿子，不是别的什么人。  
父子关系再亲密，也还是父子。

果不其然父亲吸了一口烟说：“忘了。”  
白鹿也不清楚他是当真忘记了还是假的，不过他都不在乎，真的假的都好，是真的的话，白鹿反而有一种更加隐秘的快乐。  
从前是他的母亲，如今是他，和父亲在这小小的浴室里肌肤相亲，鱼水之好。

他擅自把父亲的手拉过来，拉倒水里去套弄自己的分身，又饶有风情地看着父亲，眉梢眼角皆是春情，这把父亲看笑了，一手将香烟按熄了在烟灰缸里，直接抓住了他的下颚抓过来吸吻。  
白鹿也不甘示弱地和父亲唇舌交战，另外一只手上的力度大了些，随着父亲粗暴蛮横的动作上下撸着欲根，两人咬着咬着，父亲突然用双手把他拖了起来，离开了水，把自己硬起来的性器往上一定，额头贴在孩子的额上，暧昧又威胁地说：“这是你老子的，干干你。”

白鹿兴奋地笑起来，心里指不定怎么想呢，身体恨不得化成了春水，赶紧搂住父亲的脖颈，缠缠绵绵道：“爸爸把我吃掉吧。”

父亲的胸腔里却发出哈哈哈的笑声，回荡在整个浴室里，仿佛是水和空气都被他的笑声震动了。

他骂白鹿：“你个不知羞耻的小东西。”

白鹿却认认真真地答：“爸爸，我是真心的，我好爱好爱你，你和我在一起吧，永永远远在一起。”

父亲听着他的告白，将他刻意拉近靠拢自己的下体，让他感受感受自己的那根巨大，然后又含住他的小王子，囫囵地吸了个遍，道：“爸爸不舍得，爸爸也是爱你的。”

白鹿早就软了腰，股间那处就顶着父亲的欲根，他是恨不得父亲插进来，肏进去的，可是父亲没有，只是那么紧紧地贴着，也没撩拨，没动，他索性也不动了，就两个人那么静静地靠着依偎着，感受着这一刻彼此之间肌肤的亲密之情，再也没有了。

片刻之后，父亲像是被情欲熏得有些受不了了这逼仄的空间，他把孩子抱了起来，就顶在性器上，叫他缠住了自己，直接从浴缸里站了起来，走出浴室，直接向卧室走去。  
把孩子往床上一丢，又拉住他的脚踝拉近了自己，把自己那根老二挤在孩子的下体处，深深在孩子脖颈处吸了一口气，很有几分饥渴地道：“该拿你怎么办”，然后掐住孩子的腰身耸动了起来。

孩子哪里受过这样的折磨，即便以前是和父亲相互摸枪，也是很早以前了。  
头一回被自家老子像干穴那般掐住了腰来回干弄，又压在那处不准动弹，肉身和肉身的相搏，极其刺激带感，白鹿觉得自己脑子都炸开了。被顶弄地细细碎碎呻吟。

原不知道被父亲的大性器擦下身，是这般爽的感觉，颠得人只想叫。赶紧死死地捂住了自己的嘴，生怕太贱了，惹得父亲不开心。

但是滋味其实太生猛了些，父亲也没控制住，好几次想要进入那小穴，也只是干红了眼，生生刹在了门口，然后吞一口唾沫，把孩子又抱起来坐在自己的腰上肏。  
一句话也顾不上说了，只让白鹿羞得无地自容，热气蒸腾着红红的脸颊，捂住了脸，嘴里叫：“爸爸”。

父亲不得劲，肏了几下开始狠狠揉弄孩子的臀瓣，想泄愤一般是的，恨为什么不能直直插进了孩子体内，换做是别的年轻男孩子，早就被干得后面湿一床单了。可是这是他自己的孩子，他还不舍得。

只得一边拍打一边又揉又掐的对待孩子屁股，一边粗重热辣的鼻息喷在孩子脸上，叫他：“小骚货。”

白鹿头一回听父亲这样叫自己，越发觉得无脸以对，却又舒服地厉害，他也不明白到底自己时不时勾引了父亲，只知道学着片里的人把乳头递到父亲嘴边，嗯嗯几声，眼色如水般殷殷期盼着他。

父亲果然是懂他的，野兽一般黑沉沉地目光盯着他，像要狩猎他，但是嘴上毫不含糊地咬住了他胸前的乳粒，一边吸还一边可以滋出泽泽的水声。  
白鹿觉得他的父亲性感地令人发狂，他用双手抱住了自己父亲的头颅，盼他再帮自己多吸一点，多咬一会儿，两颗小粒都被吃得嫣红发亮，令他好快活好快活。

他不知不觉就被父亲吸着乳射了，自己竟然还未可知。

射在父亲的胸膛上，白花花的，特别煽情情色，父亲低头一看，便把他拦腰接住，两人耳鬓厮磨，将精液擦满了两人胸膛。

白鹿见父亲的铁柱已经硬的不可收拾，前段冒着液体，他想去吃，却被父亲挡开了。  
靳绅不舍得。他又不是外面会所的那些少爷，他怎么舍得让孩子来帮自己含住。

白鹿急得眼睛都亮了，说：“爸爸你怎么办？我帮你！”  
父亲却还是不准，只是说：“不用，来，教你用手。”  
说着便抓住了儿子的手包裹住自己的分身来是上下快速撸动，因为太硬了，没撸几下，也射出一股股极浓的精，有的射在了白鹿的嘴边，胸前，这景象可不是寻常可见。  
白鹿用手指沾了一点吃进嘴里，又看着父亲的眼睛，父亲知道他是故意，可是也再忍不住，翻了个身将孩子压在身下，一口含住他的嘴，深情又忘我地吮吸亲吻着，下身快速又激烈地顶撞起来，顶撞孩子细细的腿缝，又压住孩子的两条长腿，一下下干孩子的会阴，睾丸，阴茎……

两父子在一起好不快活，颠倒凤鸾，小小的台灯照着，模糊而巨大的黑影投射在天花板上，好像两头互相撕咬又索取的兽。

//  
父亲平日里上班不出差去外地，便会带着白鹿一道去单位里。局里的很多老同事都认识白鹿，见他小时候还是小小的，突然之间便长得如此之高，纷纷不觉感叹时光易逝，韶华易老。  
他跟着父亲到了办公室，也是无事可做，不过是想时时刻刻都黏着父亲。父亲当然知道他的小心思，只是由着他，当他还是没长大的孩子。

白鹿趁着早晨父亲还未去开会的时间同他一起在办公室玩跳棋，飞行棋，或者是五子棋，父亲闲来无聊也会和他对弈两局，他们两个从小就一起玩飞行棋，白鹿总是赢不了，父亲也不会因为他年纪小就让着他。  
白鹿直嚷不公平，但是父亲却笑话他，没出息，这点事儿就叫个不停，还说，再叫就都把他的舌头割了。  
白鹿坐在办公桌上，居高临下地望着父亲，说，“你能怎么割呢？真让你割，您还舍不得呢。”  
靳绅懒洋洋地一副大佬做派靠在椅子上，看着孩子趾高气扬像个小王子的模样，他把手放在孩子的腿上，一路顺着摸上去，到了腰处，摸着孩子的单薄的腰，色情味十足地说：“你说，你在你老子面前这幅样子合适吗？”

白鹿没有心勾引他，但是却不得不佩服，是父亲的魅力太强烈了。  
和父亲在一起的时候，他的一个眉梢眼角都散发着致命的吸引力，分明知道是焉儿坏的芯子，可是白鹿仍旧执迷不悟，非常非常喜欢爸爸。

靳绅的手仍旧没有停下来的意思，白鹿有点慌了神，这里可是在警察局里，办公室，随时都会有人走进来，但是他还没有发出声音，父亲就已经站了起来，像一堵墙一样挡住了他所有的视线，只有藏青色的衬衣映入眼帘。

父亲捞起了他的衣衫，在光滑的腰线处捏了几把，然后便捏住了他那敏感的两点。  
粗糙的手指刮痧着硬硬的颗粒，白鹿可怜兮兮地叫他父亲：“爸爸”，父亲却说：“别装了，喜欢就说吧。”  
说罢就要把手抽出来，吓得白鹿赶紧压住了他的手，吞了一口唾沫，紧张又忐忑地说：“不要，我喜欢。”

父亲笑了笑，仿佛是笑他没出息，又像是笑他这么容易变妥协，软骨头，癞皮狗，白鹿通通不在乎这些，他只希望父亲眼里面只有自己这一个，心里想着，嘴里含着，也只有自己这一个。

在父亲的办公室里做些小动作，渐渐成了他们父子两心照不宣的秘密。  
他们日日都来办公室，仿佛是调情，又仿佛是日常行径，白鹿觉得和父亲亲密再正常不过了，也不知道谁教他的这些，喜欢让爸爸挑逗自己的身体，即便在爸爸的办公室里被爸爸摸着性器，也觉得非常舒服缠绵，沉迷上了和父亲在一起的时时刻刻。

父亲咬着他的小耳朵问他：“你这样，怎么考得上大学？一天到晚不好好学习，就知道黏着你老子，横竖你考了大学，也要跟你老子住不成。”  
白鹿本来被哄得舒舒服服的，但是听到这话，便渐渐生气郁闷起来，好好的，像是要哭出来。他说：“我考的上，您别管我！但是我要和您在一起，我上大学怎么不可以和你在一起了，以前你不还说等我成年了就抱我的吗？可是你就是不愿意，你这个骗子。”

从前父亲哄他骗他，说等到他成年，便正儿八经和他做爱，插进他的身体，干他。但是后来竟然等到他成年，也未能兑现这个诺言。  
白鹿盼了好久，连假阴茎都买来让父亲插入过自己的下面了，可惜父亲就是不愿意真枪实弹地干他。他不明白为什么。为什么父亲就是不愿意插进来，说起这一点令人生气，他想要的东西从来父亲都会满足，唯独这一件，他没有满足自己。

可是白鹿不知，在靳绅的心里，自己再怎么惯着孩子都行，唯独和孩子做爱这件事就是做不到。平日像是给孩子吃糖似得哄着他逗着他骗着他都行，但是正儿八经地像和男男女女做爱那样去插干孩子，这一点自己真的不行。

他越是用温柔甜蜜似得陷阱骗着拖延着孩子，便越是让孩子生气。但是他的心里却觉得给孩子一点点糖吃无伤大雅，反正自己最近也没有时间去外面找人，能和孩子在一起解解馋，互相抚慰，就当做是甜点消遣了。

此时又是他两在办公室里玩游戏了，白鹿坐在父亲的腿上，解开了父亲的皮带和暗扣，手伸进了父亲的内裤去抓住他的大玩意，上下抚摸，已经摸得父亲有些膨胀，而父亲却含着他的小耳垂，又吸又吃，泽泽的水声，好像要把他的耳朵真的吃掉似得，手早就探入衣服下面，捏得他的小红点又硬又挺了，两人此时说起了这个话题来，白鹿委屈红了眼睛，但是父亲脸上的神色却还是淡淡的，一点都看不出在意的模样。

白鹿心想，自己明明什么都给了父亲了，为什么自己还没有成为他心尖尖上的人？他怎么就不能全心全意地像自己爱他那样爱自己呢？什么都给了他，爱，身体，甚至是生命。

眼看着孩子要掉眼泪，父亲抽出一只手来帮他擦了擦晶莹剔透的水珠，好歹说了几句软话，道:“好了好了，乖乖别生气，爸爸是疼你的，不舍得让你疼，今晚上别想那些了，带你出去开心开心。”

白鹿生气地硬搂着父亲的脖子说：“我不要那些，爸爸，你知道的，我就只要你这一个，你也知道的，我只有你这一个了……”  
分明是生气厌恶的话，但是不知为何最后说了竟然又变成缠缠绵绵之语了。  
父亲低沉的烟熏嗓笑了笑，拍了拍他的屁股，道：“起来了，你老子要去开会了，你自己好好玩。”  
刚说完便有人推门走进了办公室里，一看，便说道:“哟，这不是小鹿嘛，什么时候来的？都不给你杨叔叔提前说一声。”

父亲拦住了上司要调戏儿子的手，笑着说：“他一个小孩子，没什么要紧的。”  
岂知那人却说：“怎么能算是小孩子，十八岁了吧，都是成年人了，今天晚上你杨叔叔安排了，带你出去好好玩玩，小鹿，我们去潇洒，别管你爸爸。”

杨局看着年轻，实则也熬了几十年了。  
他催促晚上聚会带着孩子，父亲却是没接话，拿了警帽便要走，出门前还说了一句：“不走啊？杨局，开会了！”

杨局对白鹿说:“小鹿，记得啊，晚上你杨叔叔请客，一定来。”  
白鹿还在生父亲的闷气，他当然是要去的，只要父亲要去的地方，他都要跟去。  
他说：“知道了，”可怜巴巴地吸了吸鼻子。  
那模样，看得直叫人心疼，杨局出了门看见孩子父亲还在说：“你怎么又欺负你家小鹿了，看看别人那乖巧样，你这人真不懂的疼人。”  
父亲却只是轻笑两声，抽着烟挑起了眉，说：“我疼他的法子，你不懂。”

白鹿等着父亲开完了会，晚上跟着他们一同去一个朋友的饭局。  
朋友是做酒店生意的，经营着本市最大的娱乐场所，为了平安着想，中免不了要结交些公安上的朋友。  
今晚是为了庆祝新的酒店开业，特意请了他们来吃饭，顺便玩玩。朋友显然是少见父亲出来应酬居然还带着孩子的，真正的东道主不免微微吃惊，不过也圆滑地圆了场面：“靳局真是难得一见的好男人，居然带着儿子，儿子看起来也一表人才，不输靳局。”

靳绅见惯此类商务吹嘘了，只是笑着点了烟。  
杨局坐下便说：“都把你手下那些漂亮的弟弟妹妹们叫上来一起玩儿，酒都起开，起开，人多才热闹，单单我们几个人喝有什么意思。”  
东道主显然是多次和父亲他们打交道了，三人关系匪浅，白鹿默默打量着，心里盘算，虽然一言不发，但是心如明镜般清晰。

东道主客气地笑着说：“你这是着急做什么，菜都还没上齐，就惦记上后面的事儿了。放心，一会儿准保会安排上。这不，还有孩子在嘛……”  
他暧昧的眼神打量在白鹿身上，虽然让白鹿有不好的感觉，但是为了和父亲在一起，依旧是忍了。

杨局一向是和父亲交好的，他却说：“什么孩子孩子的，这是我们靳局家的小鹿，乖巧伶俐吧？如今也成年了，可以见些荤腥了，你别藏着掖着了，你有什么好的人尽管叫来，今晚大家高兴，我们小鹿如果看顺了眼，也给我们小鹿弄个人，我说，你不会这事儿还管吧，又不是没见过，装什么装啊。”  
说着，杨局便用手肘捅了捅身边坐着的同事兼老友，靳绅。也是白鹿的父亲。那眼神和动作的意思仿佛是，我就不相信你还要装什么好人形象，你平时玩得比这厉害多了，还管着孩子做什么？

白鹿紧张地吞咽了一口唾沫，因为这下他算是听明白了，他们这是要来嫖娼，不是嫖暗娼那种，而是正大光明，专门为了这类乐子而来的。  
他从前还不相信，说他们警察经常会出入嫖妓的场所，不信父亲也会去嫖，如今看来，原来父亲也会。

他害怕地捏紧了父亲的衣袖，双手湿漉漉的拽着他，就是不让他把手从自己手中抽了去，他实在是怕，实在是没想到他们带着自己一到来嫖妓。这让人太匪夷所思了，也太难以接受了。

白鹿小小声地在父亲耳旁说：“爸爸，我们回家，回家！”  
但是父亲这时岂会为了他的原因而离席的，更何况，今天晚上这顿饭便就是为了求自己办事而来的。  
他高高大大的身躯慵懒随意地坐在椅子上，夹起了香烟吸几口，便像没听见孩子的哀求似得，笑着说：“先别说那么多，吃了饭，才好办事。”

这句话一语双关，听在不同的人耳朵里，自然是不同的意思了。  
听在杨局和酒店东道主的耳朵里，自然是玩开心了，日后有什么事情都好疏通关系。但是听在白鹿的耳朵里却是，吃过了饭，就要去干那事了。

他发现自己害怕又绝望地坐在父亲身边，虽然他还是自己的父亲，自己也爱他敬他，但是心底却有了小小的害怕和拒绝。他不想让父亲去嫖，也不想让父亲和这些人打交道。这些人可比肖敏一个死人难缠多了。他想立刻和父亲回家， 就在家里那个小房子里，就他们两个人，随便做什么都没人管，也不用和其余的人打交道，两个人过一辈子，那才是他向往和渴望的。

一顿晚饭吃得觥筹交错，一水儿的年轻男孩子女孩子被叫了上来以供挑选。  
杨局和东道主是各自早就看上了两个年轻女学生，叫着来陪着坐着喝酒，偏偏是靳绅，大概真的是顾忌着有白鹿在场，才没有过于放肆，只是神情轻松的抽着烟喝酒，听着满桌子飞着的荤素不忌的笑话，脸上保持着笑意，却没表示自己也要叫个人。

白鹿黏着父亲黏得紧，天知道他一晚上都拉着父亲的手，父亲也任由他抓住，这样才能给他一些安全感。  
一顿饭快吃完了，白鹿微微松了口气，心想这下终于可以和父亲回家了。离开这恐怖的鬼地方。  
但是却不料被杨局和东道主热情挽留，一再说：“走什么？家有什么好回的 ，你一个没有了老婆的人，回去床都是冷冰冰的，就在这里住下了，叫个温柔懂事的，帮你按摩按摩，前段时间的大案终于了解了，如今过年也该轻松轻松。”

白鹿吓了一大跳，赶紧催促父亲，头摇的跟拨浪鼓似得，一直说：“不要，不要啊爸爸，回家吧。”  
父亲却这段时间和他在一起，每天时不时地像打野食儿吃似得忍了很长一段时间了都没碰人了，实在是有点忍得难受。  
方才见着一个还算眉眼干净的男孩子，没有明说要那孩子来伺候，但是身边的那两人，必定都是人精，早就看出端倪来了，一定会想办法把人替自己留下一会儿送到房里来的。

他掐了香烟，安抚着孩子说：“那边上楼上酒店去住下吧。”  
说着便带了白鹿上楼，电梯一直到顶楼的总统套，白鹿踩着软软的地毯，一点儿声也没有，心惊胆战地跟着父亲，路上的灯光昏暗，让他看不太清脚下的路。

他问父亲：“爸爸，你喝醉了吗？我们要住下来吗？为什么不回家？可以叫代驾。”  
父亲却只是说:“晚了，睡一觉，明天带你回去。”  
进了房门，关起门来又只剩他们两个了，白鹿这才觉得松了一口气。

和任何人在一起只会让他觉得窒息，和父亲在一起却觉得好受很多了。

靳绅带他去淋了浴，又穿着宽大的酒店浴袍倒了一杯葡萄酒来喝。  
白鹿的脸蛋被水汽蒸的粉粉嫩嫩的，煞是可爱，亮晶晶的眼睛盯着父亲说：“爸爸，睡觉了，不要再喝酒了吧。”  
父亲却酒量甚好，只是道：“不妨事。”  
然后便拉着儿子上了床，黑暗之中伸手探进孩子的睡衣中，摸他清瘦的骨架，胸前小小的两点，还有浑圆的屁股。

白鹿生来好像就对父亲有肌肤饥渴症，和父亲挨在一起，感觉是极好的，迷迷蒙蒙的，就要闭上眼睛睡过去，却像是想起来什么似得，有抓住了父亲的衣袖，道：“爸爸，你不要走，不要走。”  
其实仍然是担心父亲要去嫖。  
父亲哄着他，轻轻给他拍了拍背，又亲吻他，醇厚的嗓音低低道：“不走，乖。”

孩子这一睡了，那头点的人便送上来了。  
他听到轻微的敲门声，穿着浴袍便去开了门。  
那男孩子还未想到一开门便见一个赤裸着胸膛的男人。  
只是那男人极其英俊的，昏暗的灯光之中，几乎觉得他就是一尊天上的神。

男孩低声浅笑，说：“是靳局吧，杨总叫我来帮您解解乏。”  
这一句话说得太有技巧了，解解乏不知道是哪一种解法。  
靳绅却淡漠地点了点头，让人进了屋，只是说：“去洗干净。”  
却不料男孩早就准备好了，说道：“我已经洗过了。”

靳绅倒葡萄酒的动作顿了一下，而后又不在意地道：“那脱了吧。”  
男孩看着纯情自然，实则是个老手了，立刻脱光了自己，白莹莹的皮肤在昏暗的室内泛着暧昧的光。  
靳绅喝完了一杯，才将他的脸捏住了下巴细细打量，竟然有点像那孩子。怪不得自己瞧着喜欢。  
他散开了腰上的浴袍腰带，直接道：“含着。”  
那男孩眼睛却立刻冒着猫眼睛一般的精光，好不羞耻地盯着靳绅那活儿物看，实在是觉得欢喜，黑黝黝的毛发之下，也藏不住那宝物似的活物。

他跪下去替靳绅口，动作也是经过训练，熟练又周到的，靳绅许久未被人含了，突然被包裹，令他闷哼了一声，那男孩听见了立刻心里乐开了花，心想这位恩客可真厉害，活物又大又膻，人也英挺，身材一流，比以前伺候过的那些不知道好了多少倍。今晚这个睡了，还不知道自己会多爽，还能大赚一笔，再也没有比这一桩生意更美的了。

于是越发卖力地给靳绅含着，又咬又吸的，故意滋出些水声来刺激他，不仅给他含了，还用手给他打手枪，去吃他的睾丸，阴毛，口活是极好的，所以才被东道主刻意看上了送上来给靳绅享用。

最后靳绅适应了开始的刺激，便越发得心应手起来，嫌被人吃屌不够爽，还抱住了那男孩的头大力撞击，他腿间那活物彻底活了过来，大的吓死人，硬是把含过那么多屌的男妓顶得嘴酸，唾液直冒，根本来不及咽下，眼泪也逼了出来，偏偏靳绅还不放过他，按住他的头往死抵弄，直直插进了喉咙管中，不准吐出来，根本不管死活的，只为了自己爽而折磨人。

男妓觉得自己要被插得翻白眼了，却还没有帮他咬出来，他浑身的力量都被慢慢耗干耗尽，整个人像个麻袋一样被抓住了头，在男人的性器上疯狂套弄。

白鹿若是见了他父亲这般，才会明白过来，寻日里他的父亲对他是有多好了。温柔体贴都是父亲装得，压抑住本性的，若是真的如这般毫无顾忌，不管他人死活地来干人，白鹿会被折磨死的。

男妓实在是支持不住了，痛苦地呜咽起来，靳绅却置若盲闻，沉浸在疯狂地抽插动作之中，头上的太阳筋都暴出来了，还没有射出精，终于达到了高潮，浓精一股一股地射出来，这才将那人放了，拔出屌来，自己动手又撸了几十下，将精射尽了。

地摊上，那男娼身上，全部都是他射出的精液。  
男娼已经有些恍惚了，看着那吐出那么多精液的阴茎还直挺挺的立着，心生春情，又想让那东西肏进自己体内。  
他痴痴地去攀附靳绅了，又舔了一朝他的龟头，然后站起来，帮靳绅褪了身上的袍子，仰起头，想要与他亲吻，却正有此意的时候就被靳绅一歪头，躲过了。  
并且皱起了眉，很不悦的模样。

男娼立刻知道自己僭越了，讨好地冲靳绅笑笑，便自己主动跪了下去，撅起屁股，扒开了来，等着被干。

靳绅本来干了一次，出了心中这段时间以来压抑着的心火，算是爽了，但是却不知为何看见那张和孩子相似的脸，还有那同样是细细一握的腰身，又心火旺了起来。  
火速地带了几个套子，什么也没用便挺进了那男孩体内，男孩立刻像被点燃了似得，莺莺燕燕地呻吟起来，是被撑得极爽的，男人的阳具又硬又大，他惯是被撑大了，这次好不容易遇见一个可以将自己涨得满满的，自然爽得不能再爽，满口爸爸哥哥好管人地乱叫着。  
靳绅也觉得自己恐怕是许久未干人，这一回是被前几日天天都和那孩子在一起摸摸抱抱给勾得浑身是火，此时压着一个男妓，在自己身下胡乱地叫着嚷着，好似是那孩子的模样，如此想着，又当真觉得自己就是在干那孩子了，听他软软地叫自己父亲，恳求自己插进去好好疼疼自己，越发是动作凶猛，插的身下人都射了几次了，仍旧是不放过，又换了好几个姿势肏。

白鹿一觉醒来，便发现床边空了，再跑下床去找父亲。  
见他睡在了另外一张床上。虽然是只得他一人，但是白鹿听到他开口时缠绵沙哑的声音，便知道他昨夜一定是背着自己和人干了。

//  
白鹿气得直掉眼泪，觉得自己已经这样求他了，父亲依然还是和别人上了床。  
但是父亲醒过来，却好像不明白他为何会如此伤心，只是用手帮他擦了泪，问：“是谁惹我们淼淼生气了，怎么一大早就开始哭？”  
白鹿直接打开了他的手跑了。

两父子早饭也没吃便离开了酒店。  
坐上车的时候父亲好像是猜到了孩子为何会掉眼泪了，只是他认为根本没有必要。  
路过孩子平日最喜欢的蛋糕店，他还特意停了车下去给孩子买面包和牛奶。白鹿坐在车上看着他走进了蛋糕店又提着袋子走出来，立刻‘哼’地一声扭过了头，就是不愿意向父亲低头。

回到家里，白鹿躲进了房间里便没有再出来。  
靳绅这种万年不会踏进厨房的人，竟然亲自给孩子热了牛奶和面包，端到床边递给孩子，劝他：“吃吧。”  
白鹿索性拉起被子盖住了自己。  
父亲也不是有耐性的人，对于闹别扭的孩子哄起来这事，委实没有经验。  
他见孩子背对着自己，就留下一个身影，就把早餐放在一边，出去了。

白鹿听见关门的声音，立刻掀开被子坐了起来，四周一打量，果然不见人，父亲他走了。也不知道出去做什么。  
白鹿很想追上去，但是又想，凭什么要自己追上去。分明是父亲的不好，为什么到头来还要自己去追他。

他看着床边的早餐，没吃，就直接出门了。

冬季的早晨雾气浓重，整座城市的冬季都是潮湿阴郁的，地面从没有干的时候。白鹿打算回家去住几天，不在父亲这儿了。他虽然爱父亲，但是也忍受不了他的冷淡和不上心。

可是走出家门还没几步，便被拦住了。  
一个看起来非常憔悴的女人，甚至还带着一点儿神经质，一把抓住了白鹿说：“你跟靳绅是什么关系?我常常见你从他家出来，他就这样忘记了我弟弟，去找别人了？”

白鹿非常疑惑这人的来历，但是直觉却异常的敏锐，立刻猜到这人便是肖敏的姐姐，肖红。  
他大胆地问：“你就是肖红？”  
肖红没想过居然会被人认出来，神色明显慌张起来，说：“我就是，你敢怎样？你回去告诉靳绅那个王八蛋，别以为躲在家里就可以不出来见我，我告诉你，我有的是时间和他周旋到底。他玩弄了我弟弟，如今他死了，他是为靳绅那个老王八死的！他现在就想把他丢在一边，自己去逍遥快活了？我告诉你们，休想！”

白鹿暗自跩紧了拳头，下颚线也越发紧绷，说:“那这话你应该告诉他，和我说做什么。”

肖红见他神情冷漠，猝不及防的，突然就给白鹿一个耳刮子甩过来，骂道：“你有什么资格在这儿趾高气昂的，我告诉你，姓靳的现在看上你，也不过是看你长得像我弟弟，你别以为他现在喜欢你你就了不起，他欠我们家的，我还没和他算清呢！”

白鹿从小虽然父母离异，但是也算是被捧在手心里长大的，还从未有人甩过他耳刮子，他莫名其妙被人打了，并且还是那个死去的肖敏的姐姐肖红，这事实在叫人恶心。  
他本来没心思和这女人纠缠，不过听她说话实在是太过分，便回击道：“是，我就是和姓靳的是那种关系，怎么样？羡慕？嫉妒？你别在这儿泼妇骂街一样骂，那么大岁数的人了，要点儿脸面，也是为自己死后积点福报。是你弟弟自己没福分活着，你怪得了谁，我还偏偏就替姓靳的告诉你了，就是玩玩你弟弟你又能怎样？有种你去法院告他啊。”

肖红气得嘴唇都发抖了，大概也是未能料到，竟然会遇到如此刁蛮的小年轻。  
她骂白鹿‘贱人，下贱，不要脸的臭货，烂货’，白鹿这回学聪明了，没给她机会动手，直接便一脚踹在她肚子上，对方毕竟是个女人，他一个高高大大的年轻男孩子，动起手脚来，丝毫不逊色成熟男人。

肖红被一脚踹在了地上，大概是踹在她的要害处，令她疼极了，皱起了眉头，坐在地上叫嚷起来，说白鹿要杀了她。  
白鹿脸色越见阴霾，最后索性根本不搭理她，恶狠狠地说：“我如果真要杀了你，你还有机会在这撒泼？疯婆娘。”

说罢他直接扬长而去，小区不少的居民都目睹了他们争执的一幕。  
还有人劝肖红赶紧起来抓住白鹿去警察局，以免他跑了。  
白鹿冷笑着：“想找警察？好啊，我倒想看看警察来了敢不敢抓我。”  
他丝毫不畏惧的，拦了辆出租车走了。

有人可怜肖红，把她从地上扶了起来，叫她去附近医院看看，有没有被打出毛病来。大冷的天，是看见一个女人被打倒在地，都会可怜她多一些。

白鹿回到了家，越想越觉得气氛，越想越觉得恶心，他气着，为什么靳绅居然是那样一个人，居然连亲生儿子都会被人认为是小情。也气，父亲身边为什么会有那么多烂事，恶心事，烦心事，挥之不去，如影随形。  
他实在是无法接受，父亲居然是那样一个恶心的人，并且自己还爱着那样的一个他。

此时父亲打了电话过来，大约是见他不在家，他只看了一眼，便把手机直接关了。  
后来父亲再打来，也无法接通。

他们两人的不快便这样持续了下来。  
很快白鹿就开学了，高三的最后一学期白絮异常紧张他的学业，总担心他吃不好睡不好学也学不好。  
唐晨笑话她这是高三家长综合症，说孩子还没有得病她这倒先病了，为了缓解她的这种症状，继父带母亲出门去旅行。

白鹿一个人在家，白絮出门前告诉了前夫，叮嘱他多照顾孩子。  
白鹿一下课便看见父亲的车在校门口等着，他们彼此都看见了对方，但是父亲叫他上车，他却扭头就走了，自己去做公交车。  
父亲只当他这是叛逆，是孩子气，仍旧不认为这是自己伤害了他，是自己没能明白他的心。

后来，靳绅又去接连接了白鹿几天，依旧是接不到他人，有时候明明白鹿看见了父亲的车牌，但是掉转身就走了，非常气愤和恶心，甚至觉得自己是他的儿子这件事都恶心至极。  
他觉得母亲和父亲离婚是正确的，不要再和他来往了，他那样一个人，根本不值得自己爱他。

天气日渐暖和，冬季慢慢过去，春季来了，初夏来了，五月的时间，距离高考只有最后一个月了。  
白絮在国外玩儿没有回来开学校的家长动员会，便想到了让靳绅去开，但是靳绅在外地办案子，他接到电话的时候沉默了片刻，说道：“我有事，走不开。”  
白絮一时语塞，但好在她早就习惯了，非常轻蔑地笑了笑，说：“瞧我这记性，都快忘了，您是局长，缺了您中国的法治还怎么能成呢。您啊，可别担心这些事儿了，安心工作吧。”

前妻这是在讽刺诋毁他，他当然听出来了，这是心中有愧，知道对不起白鹿，挂了电话之后，他犹豫再三，还是抽空赶回去了，刚到学校的时候，不料遇到了白鹿和唐晨。  
唐晨看见了是他，客客气气地领着白鹿走过去同他打招呼：“靳局长，来给孩子开会吗？这可不，白絮告诉我说您忙，我放下手里的工作立刻过来了，毕竟孩子高三了，考大学是大事对不对。”

他也是跟白絮一样，阴阳怪气地要羞辱靳绅。但是靳绅忍得了白絮，心里对白鹿有愧，对他唐晨却是一点面也不给的。  
他直接丢给了唐晨一句话：“考大学是孩子的大事，你瞎参合什么？”  
唐晨立刻被激怒了，要好好回敬回敬他几句，可是想着白鹿就在一旁，突然转怒为笑，对白鹿说：“走吧小鹿，还要开会，别让老师看见我们迟到了。”

靳绅却拦住了他说：“这没你什么事儿，回吧。”  
显然是一句废话也懒得和唐晨多说的模样，唐晨看着他这幅天上地下老子最屌的屌样，觉得非常可气又可笑，但是心中的怒火再大，他也压了下来，对白鹿说：“得，你这有个真的老子在，我就不瞎参合了，从此以后你的事儿，也别让我掺和。”

白鹿听出他这话里的意思，是今天彻底把他给得罪了。本来他就是一个做继父的，一点儿血缘也没有，却偏偏要被叫来管孩子学习，却最终还没落得个好。确实是白鹿和白絮没有做好。让他两头都难做人。  
但是白鹿还没说出什么话来，唐晨便直接开车走，只是叮嘱白鹿开了会早点回家，别家人担心。

剩下白鹿和靳绅两个人，白鹿不愿见他，低着头，父亲说：“站在做什么，走。”  
他计划开完会还有开车去外地办案。

白鹿却不愿跟着他一起走，甚至向后退了半步，说道：“你走吧，我不想见到你。”  
走在前面的靳绅脚步停下来了，他大步走回来站在白鹿面前，质问他：“你究竟什么毛病？说要开家长会，我也来了，你还想怎么样。”  
白鹿心中有火，一下被他点燃了，抬起头来瞪着他，甚至觉得他看起来是那么的可笑。

他说：“你现在想起来要尽一点儿义务了？早几年你干什么去了？玩小情是吧？你还来开什么家长会呢，你从头到尾都没有一点儿做父亲的模样，你有什么脸面站在这教训我，我看见你恶心还来不及，你居然还有脸来，我没有和你断绝来往已经算好的了，你凭什么来管我。我根本不愿再见你。”

白鹿的话又凶又恨，就像一把刀一样扎在父亲的心里，靳绅的脸色立刻变了，他沉沉的目光看着孩子，教训道：“你就是这样对待你老子的？你现在倒是有本事了，教训起你老子来了，我告诉你靳白鹿，不管你愿不愿意，我都是你老子，你是我儿子就得听我的！你现在赶紧给我滚进学校，不然小心我抽你。”

白鹿听了这话反倒是气得笑了起来，他站在一旁不动，说道：“你抽啊，你十八年没有对我好过，没有爱过我，就学会了嫖妓，养小情人，还有抽我，你算什么有本事？”

靳绅一时没有控制住自己的脾气，果然一个耳刮子给白鹿抽了过去。  
白鹿一半的脸颊立刻肿起来了，他皮肤白，衬着红色的手掌印，显得特别明显，清晰。  
靳绅打完这一下立刻就后悔了。  
他想要道歉，但是歉意的话怎么也说不出口。

白鹿的心彻底死了，他感觉自己的身体就像是秋风中的落叶，被风一吹，便没有了归处。  
他最后看了靳绅一眼，便掉头走了。  
靳绅看着他单薄的身影，想叫住他，但是却眼见他走了很远很远，也没开口说出话。

晚上时分，靳绅开着车往外地赶的时候接到一个朋友打来的电话，问他在哪儿。  
他抽着烟，心情和脸色都并不好，只说在忙，多得也不想细说。  
朋友却说：“今天我见着你儿子了，叫小鹿对吧，还记得几个月前带来在我那吃过饭，”朋友便是那位几个月前新酒店开张请客的东道主朋友，他说：“在北门那一带晃悠了，也不知道做什么，我见天色晚了，他一个孩子不安全，便叫他赶紧回家去，他现在到家了吗？”

靳绅和孩子吵了架，心情现在还不舒爽，只是没想到白鹿会一个人去了北门，那边鱼龙混杂的，确实不太平。  
他咕哝了一句，谢谢了朋友的好意，也没说孩子到底在不在家，挂了电话之后，给孩子拨过去，依旧是无人接听，他这才气了，丢了电话，想了想，实在是不放心，又给唐晨和白絮打电话。

白絮接到电话的时候已经知道今天白天发生的事情了，听明白了来龙去脉，她认为是前夫的不对，太不会做人处事了，她在电话里便数落起靳绅的不对起来。  
靳绅懒得和她纠缠，直接吼道：“问你白鹿在不在家，你别废话！”  
白絮一时被吼懵了，过了几秒才反应过来，如今和他早就不是夫妻，她也说：“我看小鹿说得对，这么多年了，你何曾关心过他，你有什么资格吼我，我告诉你靳绅，你以后别想见你儿子了！”  
说完便把电话挂了，靳绅嘴里骂了一句，心情越发烦闷，索性将油门踩到了底，在深夜的高速公路上飙车。仗着自己反正拉了警灯，没有人敢查他，在即将要到达安检站的时候，他突然接到一个陌生的号码打来的电话，他正在打算去休息站抽根烟，接起来便听到对方说：“靳局长，你的儿子在我这儿，想要见着他，就把我兄弟放了。”

靳绅捏紧了香烟，眼睛爆突，即可坐回车里，直接将油门踩到200，一路拉着警报，疯了一般往回赶。

白絮得知儿子出事的时候，已经吓得不知所措了。  
接着便是对靳绅一顿骂，立刻买了最快的飞机赶回市内，唐晨告诉他孩子没回家，也联系不上靳绅，叫她赶紧问问白鹿究竟去了哪儿。紧接着就接到了妹妹打来的电话，说孩子被绑了，都打电话去威胁靳绅了。

白絮一听这话，差点没吓得晕过去。她从前和靳绅在一起的时候，便知道自己的丈夫是做着天底下最危险的工作的，一不小心，便会没命。这还不算，绑票骚扰家属的事情也没少发生过，由此她劝过，也和靳绅吵过让他换个工作，但是靳绅就是不听，往往一说起这个便扭头就走了。两夫妻说不到一起去，最终没办法把日子过下去，由此便分道扬镳了。

后来白絮带着白鹿嫁了别人，算是和前夫划清了界限，她以前担心的那些威胁自己和孩子生命的事情好像总算不再构成威胁了，但是却没想到白鹿这时候被人绑了。

绑白鹿的人靳绅用脚指头想都想得到是谁。可对方直接打电话来提要求，便是真做好了鱼死网破的打算。  
靳绅知道那一是一群亡命之徒，也不和对方瞎扯，直接问：“人在哪儿？孩子好好照顾着，否则，不仅兄弟没了，你自己的命也保不住。”  
随意被歹徒拿捏这种事，他是绝对不会允许的。从前他见过不知多少这类卑劣又下作的手段，没一次能让他慌的，就算如今这事发生在了小鹿身上，他也没显得多慌乱，只是立刻给各交警总队打了招呼，每个路口都要加强盘查，一旦发现可疑，必须出警，没有商量的余地。

他儿子被绑这件事很快整个局里的人都知道了，大晚上的，杨局陪着他一起加班，还惊动了上级，听说了这事的严重性，虽然寻仇是报复私人，但是报复的对象是公安家属，那么也不算的私仇了。

靳绅说自己会看着解决。领导叮嘱了几句，知道他是处理惯了这类事情的，便也没多说，以免耽误时间。

靳绅盘算着时间，从白鹿走失到朋友打电话来，再到匪徒打电话的时间，不过四五个小时，按照时间推算，便不可能带着人走出本市，很有可能压根儿就没打算走，就逗留在本市。

杨局去交通运输中心查CCTV录像了，靳绅盘算着，他和那群人打过交道，犯了毒，有点黑势力，手里也有军火，便是狂起来什么都不怕的。最糟糕的还是淼淼就在他们手里。

这令他又想到十年前出过的那件一模一样的事，肖敏当时也是被毒贩绑了，缴了枪，最后被折磨致死……他们原本有机会，可以救，但是等待上级通知和决定，等得太久了……  
他深深地皱起了两道浓眉，大概自己也未察觉自己的手指已经将香烟碾得粉碎。

杨局这时突然高声喧哗着推门就走进来了，他说：“查到了，查到了，副食店的CCTV拍到了小鹿被人领着进了‘帝国之夜’，从此便没人看见他在出来过，很有可能是从后门被人带走了。”  
靳绅问：“后门的监控呢？”  
杨局说：“查了，早就坏了，没人看见什么时候走的。”

靳绅什么也没说，直接道：“带上人，出警。”  
他亲自开车，带着一队的人马就赶去‘帝国之夜’。那原本是一家很有些年头的迪厅，打黄扫非，禁毒扫毒从来都没有遗漏过这里。因为年头有些久了，在圈内渐渐也有些名气，很多小年轻都喜欢来这里玩儿，因为氛围好，年轻人多，而且场子热。

靳绅带人赶到的时候，也不过是夜里两三点的时间，大半的孩子满场子都在摇动着身躯，突然见一队警察进来，少男少女都略显惊慌，酒保也显然没料到有这样的阵仗，立刻通知老板，老板没多时就迎了出来。

靳绅在这一行做了几十年，什么样的手段没见过，没等老板解释，直接就要提走所有的监控，老板意识到问题的严重性，也没阻拦，反倒是积极的配合。  
叫下面场子的人调出了监控，依次回放，只见一个少年被邀请到吧台坐着，然后酒保送上来了几杯酒，少年喝完了之后，便趴在台上睡着了。  
那个领少年进来的男人早就不见了身影，白鹿大约在吧台趴了一个多小时的时间，等到临近晚上十点，来迪厅的人渐渐越来越多，这时才有人来架起了他，把他带走。

当晚负责吧台的酒保依次被叫来问话，一个酒保说自己记得有个男人带了个年轻男孩子进来，但是酒是男人送去的，自己只是照单操作，至于酒水送到之后有没有被动手脚，变不得而知了。

靳绅听着的时候太阳穴突突地跳，他猜想过不好的后果发生，但是却不敢仔细想下去，因为他怕自己受不了。  
索性立刻停止了询问，直接走出了酒吧，后面杨局追上来，劝他：“你别急，会有消息的，今晚的兄弟就算是把地翻个面，也要把孩子找到。”

话虽然这样说，但是杨局其实和他心里其实都没底。  
他不是怕找不到，而是怕找到的时候，孩子已经被糟蹋了。

焦急之下，他掏出烟来要点上，可惜火机擦了几次也没燃，手是在是抖的厉害，杨局见了他这样，体谅彼此都是为人父的心情，他刚要帮靳绅点烟将火递过去，却手机响了。

是白鹿的妈妈，白絮。  
她才下飞机就接到莫名其妙的电话，对方催促她叫靳绅赶紧放人，不然小鹿就要吃苦头了。  
她在电话里哭哭啼啼地求靳绅，说着：“算我求求你了，你就先把人放了救出孩子再说，他们，他们给淼淼打了针，是毒品啊！他们这是要毁了他一辈子啊，你怎么能这么狠心，眼睁睁看着他被人糟蹋。”

靳绅脑子一阵‘轰’地声音，浑身的毛孔都被炸开了。这一招就跟十几年前对肖敏的一模一样。他们不为求财，求人，甚至嘴上说着要放人的条件也是虚假的，他们就是为了示威，寻仇，打击报复。

肖敏最终被海洛因折磨而死。找到他的时候还剩一丝气，浑身都是屎尿发臭了。这件事他多年闭口不谈，实在是因为太过残忍，任何一个见了肖敏最后一面的人，都觉得不忍心。

靳绅丢掉了烟就要开车走，杨局一把拉住他，问他：“你要干嘛？别冲动，这一次和那次不一样，你先冷静下来。”  
当年肖敏的事他也是参与人之一，对当年的情况再清楚不过了。他知道这件事对靳绅的刺激很大，想要劝靳绅，但是靳绅已经掏出电话来，按之前那个号码回拨了过去：“你们不是想找我寻仇吗？说地点，我来。”

他挂了电话撇开杨局就要走，杨局追都追不上，幸亏赶紧跳上了一辆警车追着他的车一路跟了去，又赶紧叫队里的兄弟跟上。

靳绅太清楚对方的真实目的了，他的手机像被轮番轰炸一样，接二连三的电话打进来，但是他一个也顾不上接。只是抓紧了方向盘，心里只剩下一个搏命的念头。

白鹿晕晕乎乎地醒过来，又渴又热，感觉自己的呼吸都是发烫的。  
他还未意识到自己身处何种境地，已有人发现了他醒过来，走到跟前，白鹿发现是不认识的人，虽然害怕，但是却浑身都无法动弹，只得说：“你是谁？”  
那人也不跟他废话，直接对另外一人说道：“旭哥，已经醒了，怎么办？”  
另外一个男人撒着步子慢慢走来，然后从桌上拿起了注射器和粉末装的小罐子，亲自往小瓶子里注入了葡萄糖，又抽出来，示意旁边的人，按住了。白鹿还未来得及挣扎，只觉得手臂一疼，毒品便注射进去了。

旁边的那男人仿佛还有些担心，问：“旭哥，这头一次就注射四号，只怕是……”  
他担心人死的太快了，没想到那位被称为旭哥的人却说：“没关系，我有经验，十年前我也弄过一个，和这个差不多，身材长相都差不多，死不了，够我们玩儿到他老子来了。”

白鹿渐渐意识到这是毒品，他绝望地躺着，眼泪就慢慢溢出了眼角。加之之前又有迷药的作用，四肢无法动弹，他感到害怕，是真的感到恐惧的那种害怕，他太年轻了，还没考大学，他不想死。

很快毒品的效力就发挥了出来，头晕，目眩，想吐，但是又觉得有一点点莫名其妙的开心和眩晕。眼前的人像叠影一样模模糊糊，白鹿动了动嘴唇，从旁的人以为他要说什么，便大声道：“说什么！大点声！”

白鹿感觉到冷，哆哆嗦嗦地问：“我会死吗？我不想死……”  
那位旭哥听见这话倒是笑了，抽着烟很轻蔑地抖了抖烟灰，他周围的一干小弟也跟着笑。  
他说：“命是个好东西，谁不想活着。”  
然后他仔细地打量了一阵白鹿的脸，突然说道：“这小子长得不错，和他那老子有一拼，你们有没有谁好这口的？尽管来，别怕，反正给他留着的时间也不多了。我不介意你们随便上。”

下流的话立刻让周围的兄弟们嘿嘿笑了起来，只是大家都不好这一口，便说：“谢谢旭哥了，可惜我们几个不是二椅子，对男人硬不起来，如果这公安局长的崽儿是个女孩儿，兴许哥几个兴趣还更大一些。”

那位旭哥又说：“是啊，以前好这口如今都不在了，就只剩我一个……”  
话里话外充满了无限的回忆，如今这帮兄弟都是他死里逃生之后的，和十年前的那一群，已经是换了不知道多少茬的弟兄了。在外面的且活着的，就只剩他一个了。

白鹿恍惚之间听着他们聊起从前，觉得自己的大脑分化成了两个，一边是飘飘欲仙，一边是惊恐绝望。两种滋味将他撕裂成两个人，在幻觉里臣服，挣扎。

他在这最危机的时候，没有想到白絮，甚至也没有想到靳绅，他只是有一个念头，以前太辜负这一场生命了，活得不够认真，也不够用力，倘若能活下去的话，他想换一个人，好好地活，每一天都感激升起的太阳。

想着想着，他便真的哭了。

呜呜呜地蜷缩起来，像只可怜的小狗。

他的哭声吸引来了高声谈笑的那群人，大家以为他是毒瘾发作，命不久矣，纷纷低声窃窃私语。  
这时靳绅踩着油门赶到了，他身后呼啸而来的警报声也响彻了夜空。

靳绅摔了车门走下来，杨局拉住他，一再试图稳住他，叫他不要冲动，不要冲动。  
靳绅却让子弹上了膛，说：“出了事，我负责。”

//  
杨局大概明白过来，靳绅这是不打算要自己的职业生涯了。  
他当了一辈子的警察，从前多少人劝他放弃，他也没动过别的念头，但是独独这次，好像以后的日子都无关了似得。

他拉了高音喇叭向里面的人喊话，尽量拖延时间。所有人都以为他慌了神自乱了阵脚，但是只有他自己清楚，自己非常镇定，并且是前所未有的镇定。时间一分一秒太漫长了，他装腔作势地和歹徒谈判，彼此都心照不宣地拖延着时间，直到歹徒要求，要他单独进去。  
他答应了。

杨局紧张地排兵布阵，特种兵早就从工厂的其他小门潜进去了。  
虽然觉得这一场仗十拿九稳，但是靳绅在要单独进去之前，他仍是替他捏了一把冷汗。

靳绅带了枪，什么也没说就去了，留他一人在外面拿着对讲机指挥。  
旭哥见到靳绅出现，直接用枪抵住了已经陷入了昏迷的白鹿，示意他缴械。靳绅在不到十米处的地方看着儿子，目光沉沉的，脸上看不出什么表情来。他利索地掏出了枪，卸了子弹，说：“一码归一码，人先放了。”

旭哥却说道:“人只怕现在给你，带回去也废了，”然后点了点头示意一番，立刻又有两人站在一旁，抓住了白鹿的胳膊，他接着说道:“这是好玩意儿，外面没几个人有这东西，我舍得给他连着用两针，你说你就算带回去，又能做什么？赚着抓我们这些贩毒的人的钱，去养你吸毒的儿子吗？哈哈哈哈哈哈。”  
说完他便猖狂地笑了起来，却不料靳绅也跟着笑了几声，说：“跟你有仇的人是我，折腾我儿子算什么本事，我来扎这一针，岂不是更好。”

他主动提出，甚至把手臂也亮了出来，旭哥担心有诈，只是叫旁人过去替自己给靳绅扎了一针，眼见靳绅顺从地接受了，也没有再有别的动作，他这才逐渐降低了警惕性。把白鹿扔在了靳绅的脚边，让他亲眼看看自己儿子毒瘾发作的样子。  
靳绅这时却突然发力，在所有人都还未反应之际，两步就到了旭哥身边，随即掏出另一把藏在身上的枪，抵住了他的头。局势瞬间逆转，在场的所有人都被控制住。

仓库中搜出的枪支弹药都依次上交，有女警察偷偷用警服盖住了白鹿的脸，十几个歹徒依次被押解上车，就在那个亲手给白鹿注射了毒品的歹徒经过靳绅身边的时候，靳绅突然开枪，一枪了结了他。

所有目睹这一幕的人都安静了。

靳绅却镇定自若地把配枪重新装回了枪套 。

//  
半年之后，再没有人见过靳绅。  
有传闻说他去养病了，也有人说他是直接被革职查办，滥用私刑，没有被检方指控算命大。  
但是唯有杨局知道，靳绅在医院里住了两个月，出院后直接递交了辞职申请，虽然上面的领导知道这事，但是也没有追究的意思。  
当时情况实属特殊，究竟是枪走了火，还是肉身赤膊的时候自卫杀人，这些问题都说不明白。

杨局在靳绅临走时还问过他：“你这以后是如何打算的？大家朋友一场，总得要知会一声。”  
靳绅走得了无牵挂，说：“不知道，先休息一阵吧，以后有了打算再告诉你。”  
杨局实在是拿他那副懒懒散散的模样没办法，但是念在他生了一场大病的份上，便也随他去了。

靳芳倒是因为这事挺高兴的，她专程从国外赶回来劝靳绅说：“哥哥您别担心，你就算是什么事也不做，我们兄弟姐妹还会看着大哥哥您没饭吃不是？大哥哥您要做什么只管来找我和弟弟拿钱，我们出钱出力都行！”  
靳绅笑了笑，谢谢妹妹的美意，具体的打算，一样没有透露给弟妹。

靳家家境还算不错，父母健在的时候，就经营着几家货运公司，能够保证儿女衣食无忧，尽管做自己喜欢的事情，靳绅选择了警校，下面的弟弟妹妹遗传了家族基因，都是做生意的一把好手，早早就出去闯荡自成一片天地。后来父母离世，靳绅因为懒得打理家里的生意，一并交给了弟妹管理。弟妹曾多次劝他辞职回家来继承家业算了，但是他仍旧不愿意，只喜欢当警察这一件事。弟妹见劝不成，也不劝了，帮忙管着家里的生意，提起分钱给大哥哥，靳绅也从不当回事，他也没用钱的地方。

他这如今好不容易闲下来了，并没有太担心往后的生活，他一个人生活，吃穿终归是好打发的，没什么可担心。  
可是他却没有以前一个人生活时的那种潇洒劲了，这世间还有一个人让他挂心的。那就是白鹿。

他开了车，开到城内的别墅区，拨给白絮一个电话，告诉她，自己要见儿子。  
白絮之前的几个月还在为他的鲁莽和不负责任指责他，说都是因为他的原因，白鹿才错过了高考，如今好了，大学是考不上了，只能出国去读大学。又说他将儿子害得那么惨，不能让他再见儿子了。  
靳绅二话不说，只是说：“你别瞎嚷嚷，你叫孩子接电话，你问他，他自己的意思是什么。”  
果不其然白絮去问儿子是否还愿意再见父亲，白鹿想了想，仍旧是点头的。

白絮怒其不争，气得骂他：“你老子那个王八混账，也就只有你还拿他当个好人，他险些害死你。”  
白鹿一言不发，换好了衣裳，就去小区门口见父亲。

这算起来是他们第二次见面。  
两人被救了出来之后，都住了两三个月的医院，彼此一面也没见着。后来出院了，靳绅要求见白鹿，被挡了回来。无奈之下，他只能叫前妻拿着电话自己去问孩子的意见。  
白鹿知道了当时发生的一切，虽然心中滋味复杂，但是总不至于是恨父亲的。所以当母亲拿着电话问他是否还愿意见靳绅的时候，他艰难的点了点头。  
他觉得自己好像已经没有那么爱他了，见一见，也没关系。他始终还是父亲。  
靳绅只是为了见他一面，见着了，便觉得心里略微松快些，总觉得自己所做的，还是值得的。

靳绅又隔了一月的时间见到儿子从小区里出来，几个月的时间没见太阳了，把他的皮肤养得更白，整个人都更羸弱了。  
靳绅赶紧灭了烟打开窗让孩子上车，坐上了车两个人也是沉默着，没什么话说。  
直到靳绅开口说：“上次你说，你要去澳洲了，已经决定了吗？去哪所大学？”  
白鹿经历了风波之后，已经不打算在国内读书了，他想换个地方，离开这个伤心地，于是选了一个风光好，又容易移民的地方去读大学。  
他听到父亲开口问，慢慢点了点头，本来不打算说的，但是想让自己死心，也是为了让父亲死心，便又说：“我想要移民，也许去了，就不回来了。”

靳绅还未料到他已经做出这样的决定了，也没有事先和自己说一声，不过看这情况，多半已经是定下来了。

他心中有点不是滋味，但是为了掩饰自己的失望和失落，只是寻常般说：“已经决定了？你妈怎么说？她舍得让你一个人……”  
他的话还没有说完，白鹿便说：“已经同意了，在办理手续，妈妈说，在国外兴许安全点儿，在国内，太担惊受怕了。”

靳绅听了这话，觉得意有所指，但是他却反驳不出什么。从前妻子便觉得他就是那个最不安定的因素，如今出了事了，倒像是真的是因为自己了。  
他掏出烟来，抽了一口，尴尬又郁闷地不知道说些什么好。  
两人静坐了一阵，白鹿说：“那没什么事我就先走了。”  
靳绅赶紧叫住他，情急之下说：“淼淼，你这么小，我不放心你一个人，我去照顾你，你觉得如何？”

他丢了工作的事情白鹿也从母亲口里听说了，他只记得当时自己听到这个消息的时候心情也是一片黯然，滋味复杂。  
只是他没想到父亲居然今时今日还会找上门来说这样一番话。  
他觉得这样子没意思透了，即便是如此，又能改变些什么呢？父亲的那些烂事他不愿意去管去想了，他已经想明白，好不容易活了下来，要好好活，不再为不值当的事情浪费人生。  
他对靳绅说：“我也不小了，我自己可以，你一个人好好照顾自己吧。”

靳绅仿佛是没料到他会突然之间说出如此成熟的一番话来，愣住了，却没看见白鹿转身过后，就掉下来的眼泪。

九月份的时候，他便启程去了澳洲。  
白絮和唐晨都来机场送他，叮嘱他一个人到了那边前往要注意身体，别省钱，好好学习。  
白鹿本来以为自己走得了无牵挂的，但是却没想到站在安检门口，依旧是难过的哭了。惹得母亲的眼睛也湿润润的。

直到唐晨说：“让孩子去吧，终归是要走的，到了那边记得给我们打电话，接你的人已经安排好了，大小伙子了，该懂事了。”  
白鹿点了点头，说：“谢谢叔叔，谢谢妈妈。”  
便提上了行李，一个人走过了海关。

检查随身携带行李的时候，安检叫白鹿把电脑拿出来，再检查看看有没有带充电器雨伞。  
白鹿手忙脚乱地一阵收拾，刚要把箱子提起来的时候，却先一步被从旁伸过来的一只手抢先了。

白鹿看上去，父亲却一切从简地什么也没带，他帮孩子提过了行李箱，非常自然地就说：“走吧。”  
白鹿追上他问：“你怎么来了，你怎么知道我今天走？”  
父亲却没直接回答，只是说：“我不放心，陪你去那边安顿下来。”  
白鹿站在原地看着父亲走远了也没动。他怎么也没想到，自己已然拒绝了他，但是他依然会来。

他想了想，觉得这样也没什么不好的，便小跑几步跟了上去。

番外1.

圣诞节前学校放假，白鹿赶了几个conference paper累到在家睡觉。  
他昼伏夜出，作息颠倒，除了一周来一次家里的钟点工，几乎很少有人上门来。  
靳绅办完了事情便坐飞机回澳洲了，到了家看见小孩儿在睡觉，趴在床上，侧压着身子，脸陷在枕头里，几乎是看不清五官了。  
他觉得这时才值了，连续工作四十几个小时，从前办案的时候也没有这么累过，但是好在回来看见小孩，那么就一切都值了。

白鹿睡得迷迷糊糊之间感觉有人在身旁，睁开了眼睛看，原来是父亲。  
这里是他的家，是父亲给他在澳洲置办的家，白絮知道这个消息了后，好不容易说了一句好话，她说：“他对你也可以，都能想到主动给你买房了，也还算是有点良心的。”  
白鹿不知道他哪儿来的钱，但是却说不出不收下这番话。  
毕竟以前家里的那套老房子卖了，也根本给不了在悉尼这边的首付。  
况且这房子，似乎还是一次付清，带地，独栋别墅，前后有花园草坪，白色的外观结构，看上去像座城堡。

白鹿问：“你怎么有钱呢？”他以前在公安局的收入一清二楚的，白鹿不相信他存的下钱，即便能存，大概也是不够的。  
父亲抽着烟看着房子，慢吞吞地说：“你小姑给的钱。”  
白鹿这才明白，是姑姑和叔叔的一片好意。他们虽然可以不用在乎那些钱，但是父亲最终还是得把那些钱还给他们。  
靳芳是很高兴大哥哥提出这样的要求的，毕竟几十年来，从来都是他妈做弟弟妹妹的向大哥提要求，他一定满足，他自己倒是很少提过要求。这一次不为了别的，就为了让白鹿在国外能有一个家，能学习得安心一些，靳芳和二哥靳贤立刻掏了钱。

白鹿挣扎着爬起来，强撑着脖颈叫了一声：“您回来了？”  
靳绅说明了这房是给白鹿买的，虽然自己保留了钥匙，但是却并不真正住在这里，他自己有别的住处，虽然不是买的，但也是高层公寓，常常回国打理生意，在悉尼的时间并不多。  
父亲用手盖住他的头，低沉的嗓音搅动着空气，说：“你睡，我看看你就走了。”  
白鹿的双眼被他遮住，一片漆黑，确实什么都看不见了，但是却睡不着了。

然后父亲觉得自己是打扰了他，咚咚咚几步离开了卧房，下了楼。  
整个二楼整整五个卧房，但是却全部空着，只有白鹿挑了这一间最小的摆了一张床，也没买什么，这个家就这样了。

靳绅觉得渴得慌，去厨房找点能吃能喝的。  
白鹿待他走了翻个身躺在床上想，自己是不是仍然离不开他呢？  
发生了那么多事之后，好像也说不上联不联系，断不断了往来，毕竟是亲血缘，无论如何都改变不了两人的关系，就算是不见面，不认他又能怎么样呢？  
并不能改变事实。

白鹿想着，盯着高高耸起的天花板，是一个六面的菱形尖顶。  
况且，自己也并不恨他，只是想不明白，有些困惑，还有些觉得抗拒。  
抗拒他以前招惹过的那些人，心里还住着的别人，知道他永永远远都不可能完完整整全心全意地属于自己。

这一点在爱情当中简直就是大忌。

白鹿自问不能做到大方慷慨，什么都不计较的。他非常计较，只想要一个全心全意爱自己的人。可是父亲他就是做不到，他做不到，他心底有别人，他还和很多别的人睡过，他就是那样一个守不住自己下半身冲动的人，他花心又不负责任。

白鹿知道这样的男人差劲极了。  
哎，可是明知道是这样的，自己好像也不能完完全全讨厌他，恨他，厌恶他，甚至是不想看见他。

长叹了一口气，白鹿重新闭上了眼睛。

父亲实在是一滴水都找不到，重新回到卧室，问说：“出去吃晚饭吧，我开车带你去，看你这几天就没吃什么像样的东西。”

白鹿舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，说：“有吃，没饿死。”  
父亲已经看见了厨房里的pizza盒子，忍了忍没发作，又催促道：“别睡了，起来吃饭。”  
白鹿被他操得不情不愿下了床，衣服也不愿意换，穿得邋里邋遢地就出了门。

坐上车后，他问父亲：“你买车了？你换了驾照？”  
父亲很多年前出国培训有过国际驾照，但是很久不用，他本以为这辈子都用不上了。  
车座上的塑料薄膜还没撕掉，做起来挺奇怪的，看得出来是新提的车，父亲却麻利地转动了方向盘，车身灵巧地动了起来。  
靳绅说：“借你小姑的钱买的。”

白鹿哈哈哈笑起来，装作埋怨地说：“那现在你欠了多少姑姑的钱啊？”  
父亲去看起来丝毫不在意，说：“慢慢还，总还的完。”  
白鹿又想起了母亲说得那番话：“你父亲这个人啊，最要强，他平日怎么可能开口向人借钱，这次为了你他也肯开口了，实属难得。”  
此时又想起这番话来，不知道心理是什么滋味。  
白鹿只知道，他很爱自己，只不过那是另外一种爱，不是爱情的爱。

父亲开车去唐人街的粤菜菜馆，他是吃不惯西餐的，白鹿一向对吃的没什么要求，西餐什么的也能吃饱，跟着父亲进了参观，大概因为还未到饭点，所以人不多 ，被领到一处较为安静的地方，两人坐下，又是那些菜，鲍鱼汤，生蚝，生菜包碎米，油煎豆腐，清炒龙虾，再加一壶茶。

白鹿坐着眼睛四处提溜乱晃，父亲突然问他：“在看什么？”  
白鹿说：“没什么。”  
他睡了一下午，终于醒过来了，有一种感觉世界都是新的新鲜劲。父亲又拿出一个信封来，递给他，白鹿只是看了一眼那口，便知道里面都是一百的澳币。  
他问：“做什么？”  
父亲说：“给你一些零花钱。”  
白鹿问：“又是小姑给的？”  
父亲被这话堵了一阵，说：“是我给的。”  
白鹿‘哦’了一声，收下了，装在卫衣的前兜里。

他和父亲毫无共同语言地坐在一起，找不到什么话可以聊，只能干坐着，好在十五分钟之内菜就端上来了。小小的方桌堆满了食物。  
父亲说：“吃吧。”  
白鹿像了很久一样狼吞虎咽，在父亲面前，他从不用掩饰什么，即便是已经有点抗拒他这个某些行径了，但是也可以仗着他是亲生父亲，毫不顾忌。

父亲看着他吃饭的样子，足足像一头狼，便放下了碗筷，只是喝茶，还帮孩子夹菜。  
白鹿没放在心上父亲到底吃了多少，总之他自己吃得挺饱的。  
父亲见他吃完了，还要吃甜点，就点起了烟喝着茶等着他吃完吃尽。

白鹿想着，有人给钱，不吃白不吃。他敞开了来吃，吃到肚子都凸出来了，才满意地摸了摸，说：“饱了。”  
父亲看了看账单，拿出信用卡出来支付，服务员感谢他们的光临，期待下次光临。  
白鹿虽然不是很喜欢中餐，但是不得不说这一顿饭，吃得很满足也很服帖。

两父子上了车，父亲又说：“以后一个人别总吃外卖，吃点好的，就来这里吃。”  
白鹿瘫在座位上说：“天天吃龙虾也容易三高啊，要荤素搭配。”  
他如今已经学会做沙拉了，买回来菜叶子，摘也不用摘，洗也不用洗，只管往里倒各种sauce就成。  
靳绅吃过一次他弄得那玩意儿，只吃了一口，就默默放下了叉子。让他一个人像一只羊一样去吃草了。

说起这点来，大概父亲又想起了上次吃草的经历，只敢默默看了他一眼，却不敢搭话。

开车回到家里，靳绅打算等时间差不多，白鹿困了，自己就走了。  
但是却不料白鹿对他说：“你就别走了吧，我们一起睡。”  
父亲以极其不寻常的目光看了他一眼，而后答应了。

他们早早就洗了澡上床看电视，白鹿喜欢看综艺栏目，尤其是各种相亲栏目，益智游戏栏目。他下载了各大烂俗节目放在电视机里看，父亲洗了澡出来，他拿了睡衣进浴室，再出来的时候，父亲已经袒露着胸膛，靠在床上一边吸烟一边看相亲节目了。

白鹿浑身包裹着水汽，还带着沐浴露蜂蜜味的香甜，他走上床去，生气地说：“又抽烟又抽烟，小心着火知不知道。”  
父亲听了这话看他一眼，拿过烟灰缸把烟按熄了。  
不料白鹿却说：“我也来抽一根。”  
父亲又是因为这话特意看了一眼他，然后含在嘴里，点燃了烟，递给他，看他怎么摆弄。  
白鹿用细长细长的手指尖夹着香烟，装模作样眯着眼睛吸了一口，想要做出很享受的感觉，但是却没太多的感受，吐出了烟来，说：“也没什么味，真没意思。”

父亲要一把将他的烟收过来，白鹿却说：“让我吸完吧。”  
父亲怪凶地瞪了他一眼，直接把烟拿过来掐了，没好气地说：“学什么不好。”  
白鹿嘿嘿嘿地说：“那我们，喝点儿酒？我记得上次同学来，买了不少酒，有葡萄酒，我们喝点儿，就睡。”  
这一点，父亲倒是没反对，和他一起下楼去找了葡萄酒，又找了开酒器，醒酒瓶，在厨房里两个人对着彼此和头顶的灯光，一人喝了一杯。

白鹿咂咂嘴，表示还算喜欢，他问：“要不，我们干了吧。”  
父亲却皱着眉，不屑一顾，挑剔：“这酒太次了，你要喝，下次给你买点儿好的。”  
白鹿不懂这些，但是听了这话，转念一想，说：“好，那买好的吧”，说完就把酒倒掉了。

临睡前检查了楼下的门和窗，又回到床上继续看电视。  
看着看着，两人都觉得节目无聊，白鹿便拿了遥控器随便乱调，一不小心调到一处成人频道，是一男两女正在互相抚摸挑逗。  
白鹿不自觉地便停下了，睁着眼睛看，他也不介意父亲就在一旁，父亲抽了一支烟，两父子面无表情地盯着屏幕上的男女，大概是俄罗斯人，说着听不懂的语言，但是叫的声音却极其夸张做作，这点儿任凭谁都能看懂的。

然后看见那年轻小伙和一女接吻，女人趁机抚摸他的下体，又是搔首弄姿，又是怂恿对方戳肉自己乳房，白鹿看了看那两女人的胸部，确实都挺大，腰也够细，不愧是资产阶级的付费频道，物有所值。  
接着那小伙便脱光了自己，让那女人给自己口交，女人巴不得立刻就含住了他的屌，又吸又滋滋不停，听得人尴尬，但是白鹿和父亲坐在床上却丝毫不觉尴尬，只是当看相亲节目一样看着，都没什么表情，尤其是父亲，脸色淡淡的，仿佛是早已预料到接下去会发生什么，但是却毫无新意，毫无兴致。

果不其然那女人帮男人把屌吹起来之后，然后便开始让那男人舔自己的下体，蹲在男人的脸上，做出陶醉状，又是叫嚷，又是捏弄自己的奶子，不多会儿，两人就69式开始吃彼此性器，另外的那一女人，在一旁看着，露出一脸小贱人羡慕极了的逼相，穿着一件衬衫，下面是渔网袜，但是衬衫只扣了两颗扣子，露出丰满巨大的奶子。  
白鹿莫名地吞了一口唾沫，父亲留意到了他这个小动作，可能觉得有点难以理解，但是仔细想想，仿佛又能理解。

年纪轻轻的大晚上看这个，搁谁二十来岁的身上都有些受不了。

不过他也没拦着孩子，要看便让他看。他在一旁作陪，闲来无事地抽着烟陪着孩子看爱情性教育片。

屏幕中女人又变换了姿势，开始用自己丰满圆浑的奶子给小伙儿夹鸡巴，小伙嘴里发出感叹的声音，猜也猜得到是很爽之类的意思，白鹿又吞了一口唾沫，尤其是看到那小伙用自己的龟头去顶女人肥大的奶头的时候，他觉得自己心里发紧，说不出来什么滋味。

父亲却一直都在一旁冷眼旁观地看着他，没说什么，也没多余的动作。  
终于两个人发骚似得互相摩擦了一阵身体，然后插进了，看到此处白鹿才浑身放松下来，浑然像看了一部恐怖片，然后真相大白，不用紧张了。  
屏幕上的男男女女开始冒出‘fuck，hot，hard’之类的词出来，女人坐在男人身上被干得欲仙欲死的模样，纵然白鹿知道那很假，被拍得很假，但是却依然忍不住想看下去。

但是就在这时，突然父亲拿过了遥控器，按下关机键。电视荧幕黑了。  
白鹿倒吸一口凉气转过头来看着他，仿佛是此时才意识到他还在身边。  
父亲却沉着脸说:“去刷牙睡了，还是个学生，要早睡早起。”  
其实也不早了，两个人洗了澡，折腾一番，已经十二点了。  
白鹿有些失望，但是又觉得这才是真正的父亲，他没叛逆，乖乖去刷了牙，躺回到床上，一沾到枕头，父亲关了灯，他便开始期待。  
到底期待些什么，自己也说不明白。

但是等了很久只听到父亲问了一句：“睡不着吗？”  
白鹿赶紧闭上眼，奇迹般地，这次居然立刻就睡熟了。

第二天白鹿起床，竟没想到父亲居然已经醒了。  
他站在门前的草坪上吸烟，一根烟燃尽的时候回头一看，刚刚巧看见睡醒的白鹿，但是白鹿只是身影一晃，便立刻躲回房间了。  
靳绅嘴角弯了弯，知道孩子逞强，不想让自己看见起床的第一件事便是在找人。  
他等白鹿换好衣服，拾掇好自己，开车带他去有名的岩石pancake餐厅吃早点。  
白鹿嘴巴上说着，真甜，好烦，不好吃，但是却吃掉了一份巧克力松饼，外加自己盘里的那一份早点。  
吃完饭又刚巧遇到跳蚤市场，买了一些不实用的小物件，还有隔壁一条街最有名的蛋糕和马卡龙。白鹿也不叫父亲帮他拿着，他自己有钱，反正不是母亲给的，就是父亲给的，或者是小姑给的，他抱了满怀的东西，花钱确实能让人心情愉快。  
回到车上的时候，父亲第一句话便是说：“我要回国一段时间，处理一些事情，之后回来看你。”  
白鹿的心情由此跌落谷底。但是为了让自己表现地不那么明显，故作轻松地说：“哦，好啊。”大概觉得自己反应显得不够满不在乎，又说：“回去干嘛？不是已经辞职了吗？”  
父亲说：“有点事，不麻烦，很快就能回来。”  
白鹿不太清楚他到底最近都在干嘛，不过既然他不愿意说，那么也不想问了，问了反而显得自己特别想知道似得。

父亲走之前问：“要不要陪你去超市买点东西？”  
白鹿嫌他烦，直接说：“你以前不是这样的人啊，怎么突然之间变婆妈了？老了吗？”  
父亲斜睨了他一眼，二话不说，提着行李自己出门了。  
他把车留在了白鹿那儿，交了个预约车，自己去机场。  
白鹿躲在窗帘后看着他离开，心想，连叫自己去机场送也不叫啊。什么人啊。

他觉得心灰意冷，一个人不知道在家到底做什么才好。  
跑到床上去滚了滚，然后突然想到父亲昨夜在家里住了一晚，虽然只是一晚，但是他靠近了另外那一边的枕头，迟疑着，低下头去闻了闻那上面的气味，几乎没什么味道。但是有很淡很淡的气味。  
是爸爸留下来的味道。

白鹿放弃似得瘫在床上，睡在父亲睡过的那一边枕头上，心中无限愁肠和忧伤。他觉得没意思，生活在这个世界上，非常没意思，人活着无非那几件事情，做爱，花钱，睡觉。根本没什么意义。但是为什么就非他不可呢？去找别的人不可以吗？  
就像靳绅那种人那样？随随便便什么人，只要能爽，不就可以了吗？  
想到这里，白鹿突然打了一个冷颤，不不不，他立刻否定了自己，自己怎么可以和他那种人一样滥交恶心。自己和他才不是一类人，他越是要滥交，自己越是洁身自好，自己可做不到那么随意，什么人都愿意上。即便这辈子没有遇到想睡之人，那么一辈子就当个雏儿好了，也没什么了不起的。

他的母亲从小养的他确实有一身桀骜的心气。

白鹿突然从床上跳了起来，像是想得明白，下定了决心一般，自己不要随随便便找一个人过完一生，要遇上真心对待自己的人，才会与他真心相待，否则这一辈子，情愿孤独终老。  
自己一个人的生活，努力赚钱，寂寞了此残生也不错。总比滥交好。

2  
如果不是肖红的存在，靳绅大概不会再记得肖敏这个人。  
都是因为萧红反复的出现，靳绅才一而再再而三地记得，曾经还有一个叫做肖敏的青年人。  
那时的肖敏很年轻，笑起来有两个小酒窝，在警校培训的时候记得大晚上的，集体训练已经结束，却还看见一个小身影在操场边练。和几个教官一同走过去才知道，那是肖敏，一个花了很多努力才考上警校的孩子。  
一个年纪已经比自己还大不少的教官说：“这孩子不容易啊，和姐姐相依为命长大，现在好不容易考上了，一直比别的孩子努力刻苦，以后出去了分到你们谁的手下，帮我照看着点儿。”  
大家彼时笑了笑，靳绅也记得自己笑了笑，并不把这样的话放真放心上，直到在自己的单位上又看到了那孩子，这才又想起老大哥的叮嘱。

肖敏一眼便认出了自己，笑吟吟地走过来打招呼：“靳队好，我是肖敏，以后还要请您多多指教。”  
那细长的手伸过来，看上去没什么力气，但是靳绅握住了，才发现那双手掌也是布满了枪茧。这让他终于难得笑了一回：“没事，多用点儿心。”

肖敏就这样留了下来。  
靳绅没想过自己会对他动了心，也许当时的自己还并不清楚那就是动心的感觉。  
只是觉得那孩子过得太苦，执行完任务每次都是满身的伤，家里情况又糟，孤苦无依，总免不了要按照之前老大哥叮嘱的那样，多照顾照顾那孩子。  
给钱，送东西，已经不是一回两回了。  
就连有几次那孩子出去执行任务受了伤，躺在医院里下不了床，也是自己去照顾。  
守着打点滴过了一夜，忘了回家，第二天醒来，才发现那孩子已经病好了大半，仍旧是笑吟吟地盯着自己。

靳绅揉揉眼睛找出一根烟来抽，那孩子只是笑，多说了一句：“靳哥，以后少抽一点儿吧。”  
靳绅莫名地看了一眼他，二话不说，依旧是点燃了烟，回了家。

然后就是白絮和自己反反复复地闹，地吵，摔东西，挠人，那样温婉的一个女人，居然也会发疯起来跟一个泼妇一样。  
靳绅记得自己回到家已经很疲惫了，但是迎接自己回家的却是一声骂：“靳绅你个没良心的，我在家等了你一晚上，你倒好，跑去了医院给你小情人守着，你还要不要这个家了！你说明白了，我明天就和你离婚。”

靳绅烦躁地的皱着眉看着地上摔得粉碎的花瓶，直接朝卧室走，白絮追上来挠他，他也立刻一把武力镇压住了她，轻巧的扭住了她的胳膊，眉毛也没动一下地说：“别烦我，我要睡觉。”  
说完就进了房间锁上门，然后又是听到一个什么瓷器砸到门上的声音。

累极而睡之后外面的什么声音也听不见了。靳绅就是不明白，自己和肖敏，什么也没发生过，顶多自己只是把他当成了弟弟一般照顾着，为什么妻子却一味地吃醋撒泼，这实在是无法令人理解，也难以理喻。  
靳绅就算是年少时代荒唐过，和警队的不少少年有过染，但是自从结了婚生了孩子，便再也没有在外胡来。

他和肖敏，那就是最不可能中的最不可能。兔子还不吃窝边草呢。更何况是人。  
大家每天一个单位办公室里的，低头不见抬头见，睡了他，太麻烦了。  
更何况靳绅从来就没生出过要睡他的心。

再后来，就是白絮出轨了。认识了唐晨，本市曾经闹得沸沸扬扬被绑架过的富豪，人还是靳绅救得。但是不知道在什么情况下妻子和他就认识了。  
靳绅气得去找唐晨理论，拳头抡在脸上，但是可笑的是白絮仍旧维护着他。

靳绅丢下一句话说：“行，那明天民政局见。”  
从此他和白絮便再无瓜葛。

不过很快又有新的人出现在他的生命里，游走在灰色地带的不少兄弟都要仰仗着他们吃饭，自然不乏有人送那些柔情蜜意，懂事体贴的年轻男女来讨好他。他都来者不拒，去者不留。这来来往往兜兜转转的认知中，就是没有肖敏。

他干干净净，勤勤恳恳的一个年轻人，就盼望着攒够了钱，买新房，带姐姐住进去。  
在那次去执行特大专案任务之前，靳绅刻意找了个时间和他一起吃饭，问：“买房的钱够了吗？”  
肖敏不好意思地笑：“还差……还差一点儿。”  
靳绅问：“还差一点儿是多少？”  
肖敏羞赧地低下了头说：“也不多……”  
靳绅直接咬着烟蒂，抖落了不少烟灰：“总价是多少？”  
肖敏比一个数：“80万。”  
“你有多少？”靳绅夹着香烟警告他：“说实话！”  
肖敏不好意思地埋下了头，不得已才说：“十……十万。”  
靳绅眉头也不皱一下，直接按灭了香烟，说道：“剩下的，我帮你出了。”  
肖敏瞪大了眼睛看着他，半天说不出来话。

靳绅后来才知道，那房子肖敏去填户主的时候写得是自己的名字。  
不过这些都是在他死后才知道的事了。

那天晚上两个人喝了点儿酒都有点放松，饭后靳绅说找个地方两人再喝点儿，肖敏难得的没有拒绝，只是在酒吧里的时候偷偷在靳绅的手心里扣了扣，说：“大哥，我……咱们是一家人该多好。”  
靳绅看着他的那张脸，没反应过来他这句话的意思，只是记得当天晚上遇到个道上的朋友热情好客，送了个女孩子过来，但是自己瞧着不觉得来感觉，便要求换了个清清爽爽的男孩子，那男孩子叫得极其纵情，又是好哥哥好爸爸地叫，又是吸自己的乳头。

靳绅折腾到高潮才发现，肖敏就留着一道缝在门外看着自己干人。

第二天一早，休息够了，靳绅去叫人离开，没想到肖敏却对着自己说了一句：“大哥，没想到你是这样的人。”  
单单凭借这一句话就足够让靳绅生气了。  
靳绅黑了脸骂他：“我是哪样的人？我是什么样的人你不清楚？”

肖敏说了一句什么靳绅没听清，只看见他走在自己前面，高高瘦瘦的身影像纸一样，他一抬胳膊一低头，然后就红着眼跑了。

靳绅觉得他太不懂事了，自己是什么样的人还能不清楚？平日送钱帮忙哪一样落下过，偏偏还会得这样一句评价。  
靳绅回到警局再见肖敏，也只是看他一眼，期待着，他会来向自己低头认错。

肖敏就再也没有机会开口和自己说话了。  
特大专案组行动他死在了行动里，局里追认他为烈士。缴获了十几吨海洛因，还有数不清的枪支弹药，出了一个落网之鱼，其余的主要力量全部歼灭了。  
靳绅由此升任了副局长一职。他看着局里的同事集体去烈士陵园为肖敏鲜花的时候，觉得很讽刺很虚假，好像是一个梦，肖敏没有死，他只是去了另外一个地方，他迟早还会回来。

3.  
离婚之后，靳绅隐隐想起白鹿，他的小儿子原名靳白鹿，可是自从离了婚，他的名字就改为白鹿了。  
前妻不允许自己去探望孩子，不仅不允许自己去探望，而且也不准自己的父母去探望。有一次父母亲舔着脸，放下自尊去探望孩子，却没想到被对方一句话打发了回来。  
靳绅一直百思不得其解，觉得前妻太为过分，甚至打算找上门去，但是却被父母亲死活给拦下来了。  
父母亲说：“儿啊，别去！那姓白的不是什么好东西，她出了轨，反倒污蔑是你先出轨在先，还说是你的过错，喜欢上了什么男人，什么玩意儿！当初嫁给你的时候倒没见她能说出这样的话来！真是脏了我们家！”  
父母亲说起来咬牙切齿，又气又恨的模样靳绅今日仿佛还能记得。同样，他们摸眼抹泪心疼想念孙子的模样也让人忘记不了。

令靳绅怎么也没有想到，阻碍了他们爷孙两辈人相见的人竟然会是自己。  
那之后，父母亲此生都无缘再见亲孙了。

靳绅一直觉得这是自己有愧于父母最大的一件事。  
所以后来渐渐白鹿开始懂事，懂得常去墓园看爷爷奶奶，他觉得很欣慰，也很宽慰，仿佛是终于能为父母多尽一点孝，也可以多减少一些自己心中的内疚。

可是他没想到，那个曾经在自己捧在自己手掌心里长起来的小孩，居然说喜欢自己。  
说了一次两次令人觉得都是玩笑的话语，但是渐渐随着说起的次数越来越多，越来越多，他觉得好生奇怪，又觉得这孩子是昏了头，把感情错误地投射到了自己身上。

记得白鹿头一回抱住自己的手臂说：“爸爸，我喜欢你，你喜欢我吗？”  
自己抽着烟捏了捏他的软眉，道：“说什么傻话，天下哪里有老子不喜欢儿子的。除非不是亲儿子，怎么你不是你老子我的亲儿子？”  
那孩子一下便凑上来亲了亲自己的唇，眼里有光，眉里有情地说：“那你要记得你说过的，不要反悔。”  
彼时自己好像有些和朋友喝酒喝醉了，叫了出租车回到家中，那孩子和自己躺在一张床上，紧紧地抱住了自己，自己还以为他是害怕，不敢一个人睡，于是任由他抱着，睡了一夜。

再后来，那孩子缠着要让自己摸他的东西，自己虽然不觉得这要求太过，但是却觉得这事有些怪异。轻轻地帮着那孩子握住他的细根，捻了，搓了，揉了，用指甲盖儿细细地刮痧着他的前端，看着那孩子一个劲地直哼哼，张着小嘴，吐着蛇一般红红的舌芯子，自己想也没想就埋头含住了它，吸着，咬着，不准孩子逃。最后孩子射了自己一手，又膻又黏，浑身却软得像是没了骨头一样，靠在自己怀里叫爸爸。自己这才认识到，这孩子如此喜欢黏住自己，是喜欢和自己做那事。

他自己向来就是在男女问题上荤素不忌的，孩子会不会是喜欢男人这个问题似乎看起来并不是问题，只要孩子能得到快乐与幸福，那么便什么问题也不是问题了。  
所以他没有阻止孩子向自己索取小小的安慰，甚至知道孩子有了需求之后，还让孩子大张旗鼓地在自己面前看那种片子，两个人看着屏幕上的演员翻滚，也不知不觉脱光了衣服滚在一起，互相抱着，摩擦着，孩子恳求着自己进入他，就想电影里演得那样，可是自己怎么肯，他这个混小子，是昏了头，上了瘾，食髓知味才会如此。但是自己却是不一样的，自己看着那样的东西虽然觉得还行，但是却于自己来说是不新鲜了。

什么样的性爱没有尝过，吃遍了珍馐之后再品味劣质的菜肴，自然就没兴趣了。  
那样的GV电影不用仔细看也知道叫得虚假，谁会在干那事的时候想起亲吻抚慰对方乳头，唇瓣的？干凶狠了，只想一味地肏穴，管他什么男人女人，哪一个洞，只要能插进去操干，那就是爽得，舒服的，痛快的。还一顿好爸爸好老公地叫着，求着，把吸屌的声音嘬得滋滋滋的，撞击的声音也拍得啪啪啪作响，黏腻的声音不知道是揉了多少润滑剂才有。真正的做爱，哪会有那些东西。

但是孩子他不懂的，他就像是从乡野小山村第一次进程看稀奇的小乡巴佬一样，对什么都新鲜好奇，对什么都感觉新奇有趣，刺激大胆，想要尝试。  
他央着自己插插他的小穴，实在是觉得这孩子大胆又可爱，怎么会对自己父亲提出这种匪夷所思的要求，笑着亲了亲他的眼睫说，晚了，该睡了。但是他却偏偏不肯，一再坚持，眼角和嘴唇都憋得通红，像被欺负了一样，自己找不到东西进入，只能抽了两根手指慢慢插进去，却没想到饶是这样也让那孩子舒服得叫了一晚。  
后来，又用了从前和妻子用过的性爱玩具在那孩子身上，不输给自己阴茎长度和硬度的假阴茎慢慢进入孩子的身体里，他一直叫疼，但是却不肯停下，最终开始缓缓抽插撞击的时候，顶在了他的前列腺上，孩子射了。身体好像棉花一样软塌塌地陷在自己身上。孩子要索吻，自己给了他了，他像舍不得吃掉过年存的最后一点儿糖一样，小舌在自己嘴里慢慢地搅动着，搅动着，又勾了勾，眼神迷离地说：“爸爸，好爱你，怎么办，我离不开你了。”

自己听到这一句话，心里真实的感受，既复杂，又骄傲。

但是孩子再怎么要求再怎么哭闹要自己干他，这一点就是无法答应的。  
因为孩子就是孩子，不是自己可以拿来泄欲的东西。  
外面的那些人，来了点儿欲望就可以插在身下干几回便罢了，自己很清楚，对他们从来都没有情的，只有性，甚至连性有些时候都没有，只是为了泻火，所以男女不计，有了人送上来孝敬，便一律接受了。之后也再无牵连。

但是白鹿是不一样的，他不一样。  
他是自己的孩子，是从自己血脉之中栾栾化成一个小人儿的灵气小家伙。  
自己不能睡了他，否则父子血亲，便什么也没有了。  
只是性爱关系。

一想到这里，无论白鹿再求自己什么便也无用了。

返回澳洲之前，在机场接到靳芳的电话，靳芳说再过一周就是白鹿的生日了，不知道怂什么给白鹿才好。  
靳绅在机场的商场里已经转了几圈了，但是依然也没想好送给孩子什么礼物好。  
不过他笑了笑对靳芳说：“就是小孩子生日，随便表示表示可以了。”然后便挂上了电话，因为登机时间到了。

靳芳自然不会随意打发了侄子的这个生日。这可是她唯一的侄子了，她转身回头给白鹿买了一辆车送去，打算就在下周的时候带侄子去店里提车。但是靳绅却依旧没有想到可以送什么东西给孩子。

送礼物这件事情他不太在行的。想起上一次给孩子过生日，也不过是送了一句祝福的话，当然祝福的话年年都应该送。  
可是白鹿从小离开自己的时间太长了，中间的时间白絮又不准探望孩子，一来二去给耽搁了，父子之间的关系淡漠了不少。  
平时节假日春节生日前妻都拦着挡着一个礼物都递不过去，他也不是那样上赶着的人，在飞机上想来想去过往的烦扰和各种不舒心，他竟然也一个人不知不觉睡着了。

下了飞机，取了行李箱回公寓，洗了澡之后出来，看着桌上的手机，终于还是没忍住给孩子发了短信，问，吃饭了吗？  
白鹿那边一直没有人回复消息，靳绅这才觉得不对劲起来，赶紧取了车钥匙赶去孩子的住址，结果到了家，发现家也没有人。

他寻思着孩子可能去了哪儿，正准备给孩子打电话，这时候白鹿就回来了。  
他搭了邻居的车出门购物，刚巧回来遇见父亲，靳绅对邻居说谢谢，也是一对亚洲人，不过是日本小年轻夫妻，三十出头的模样。  
白鹿有些惊异，叫他：“爸爸？你来了？事情处理完了吗？”  
他点点头，跟着孩子进了屋子。  
环顾四周，突然发现房间的格局变了。

白鹿一边往冰箱塞食物，一边解释：“姑姑来过了，觉得家里太空，买了不少东西回来，说这样看着喜庆一点，不然空荡荡的，显得怪孤独。”

靳绅不自觉地又往窗外看了看，正巧看见对门的那户人家在房前的草地上和狗嬉戏，他说：“不然买个宠物陪你，你小时候喜欢猫和狗，喜欢就都买了。”

白鹿却一口回绝了说：“不用了，我忙，没时间照顾，你买了，也是跟着我受罪，不如不买。”  
靳绅微微皱起眉:“什么受罪，再请个人不就得了。”  
白鹿突然停下手里的动作，望着冰箱，喃喃地自言自语道：“真不用了，人也不顶用，我想要的，您给不了的……”

他的语气布满忧伤，大概是距离有些远了，父亲没有听清，他抽着烟问：“什么？”  
白鹿想想觉得挺没意思的，改口说：“算了，就买宠物吧。”  
父亲又问：“找个钟点工？照顾你？”  
白鹿说：“算了吧，你还是找个人照顾您自己吧，为什么这么多年都没看上呢？”  
父亲笑着抖落了烟灰，道：“我不管你的事，你倒管起你老子来了，长本事了。”  
白鹿说：“是啊，为什么呢？你又不是不可以找，不喜欢吗？”  
父亲深吸了一口烟，索性闭嘴不谈这个话题了。

白鹿一时之间又想起肖敏来，轻轻开口问：“是因为肖敏吗？你还想着他？”  
他已经早就把夹在父亲相册里的那张合照剪掉了，还扔掉了。父亲也许知道这事，也许也不知道，不过都不重要了。他也仗着自己是儿子的身份对父亲为所欲为了很多事情。

父亲又抖落了一截烟灰，吐出烟雾来：“怎么总是提起他？你知道关于他的什么事？”  
白鹿一脸讳莫如深的表情，道：“那果然就是因为他了。”  
父亲直接掐灭了烟蒂，说：“没事别瞎猜，晚上睡觉关好门窗，走了！”  
他姿态利落地就要拉门走出去，白鹿却突然又叫住了他：“爸爸！”  
靳绅的脚步停了下来，白鹿说：“其实，你再找一个也没什么，毕竟这么多年了，什么感情也可以放下了。”  
父亲笑了笑转过头来叮嘱他：“快睡觉！傻小子！”  
他踩了油门回家了，到了公寓的地下停车场下面，坐在车里抽一根烟。不知不觉想起方才和孩子的那番对话，觉得甚是有趣，什么肖敏不肖敏的，这么多年了，早就没有什么感情了。也不知道为何孩子会如此在意。

他这个人一向拿得起，放得下，肖敏因公殉职，那么为他报了仇，了了恩怨，也就再无瓜葛了。  
从未觉得肖敏是特别的，也没有什么事情应当是特别的，活着的人不能为了死去的人打乱生活。  
他吸完了一根烟，就回了家。

因为是白鹿的生日，到底他还是用心准备了礼物了。  
买了一只特别可爱会撒娇的白色的苏格兰梗给孩子当礼物，送出去之前精心的在宠物店做了spa，美了容，修了指甲，打了针，剪了毛，做完了全套的服务，晚上和靳芳一起给孩子庆生的时候，他才看到了妹妹送给孩子的车。

靳芳一脸热情洋溢：“哥哥，小鹿大了，要有辆车才方便，他们这么大的小伙儿都喜欢跑车，这辆车不算很贵，他开去上学，在合适不过了。”  
靳绅抽着烟，咳嗽了几声，点点头，没说话。  
白鹿却觉得受之不恭，一再推迟，但是也被靳芳逼着收下了。

倒是自己送的那只狗，一直呆呆的，歪着头，打量眼前的这一桌人。也不叫唤，也不乱跑，被白鹿抱了过去就一直端坐在一旁的凳子上看着全家人吃饭。这令自己想起那个孩子小时候，也常常这样傻呆呆的，不过看着漂亮，所以呆傻也一并忽略了。

靳芳又说：“有了车啊，以后小鹿带女朋友出去兜风就变得很顺理成章了，哥哥，我这都为你考虑到了。”  
靳绅却只是笑，咬着烟不说话，倒要看看白鹿是什么回答的。  
不过白鹿也没接那话，只是乐呵呵地傻笑了一顿。靳绅心下了然，他能明白小妹的一片真心，只是白鹿收了这份礼物，脸上只是笑着，也不说话，大概是并不称他的心意的。记得他小时候可不是这样，喜欢说话，也喜欢闹腾，自己有一年给他买了一辆大卡车的玩具模型，他一直抱着睡觉，吃饭也要抱着才吃得下，活生生像要跟那卡车过一辈子的架势才算是真喜欢。

最后一支烟抽完了，熄灭了烟头，心想，这孩子这么多年了也还是没变一点儿。

他开车送孩子回家，靳芳叫自己的司机来开车接了，大家说有空再约。白鹿的那辆超跑叫了代驾开回。  
在路上的时候靳绅总在四处张望，白鹿发现了，问他：“爸爸你看什么？”  
靳绅也没明说，惦记着烟没有了，想要找地方买烟，可是一路上都没看到合适的地方。  
白鹿盯着他看一阵，突然说：“家里有烟，上次姑姑来，买了。”  
白鹿撒谎，明明是他自己买了父亲往日抽的那种牌子放在家里，希望他能常来。  
但是靳绅信以为真了，便一直开车回到了家。

白鹿坐在车上渐渐有些犯困起来，他开始打瞌睡的时候怀里的小狗呜呜呜地显得很着急。  
靳绅看一眼儿子，伸手过去帮他支撑住脸，说：“困了就睡一会儿，到了叫你。”  
从central走回家，到处都在堵车，白鹿喝了点酒难免就想睡觉。他嗯嗯嗯了几声，又抱了抱小狗往怀里拽，然后便靠着车窗睡了。

靳绅听着那只小狗发出“呜嗯——”一声无奈的撒娇声，然后在白鹿的座位上兜兜转转，终于选好了一个舒服的位置，把头靠在他大腿上，也跟着睡了。  
他不自觉地扬了杨嘴角，觉得他们两个真可爱，倒是天生一对的可爱。

回到家中，白鹿算是睡清醒了，小狗第一次来到新家，显得又兴奋又欢脱，还在门前的草地上狂奔了几大圈。惹得对门的大狗直吠，小狗立刻就被吓住了，怔怔地，四处打探，想要望见那个大家伙儿在哪儿。

白鹿和父亲看着小狗的模样都不由自主地笑了出来，白鹿开了门它赶紧一溜烟儿地就躲进了屋子里。  
靳绅四处找烟，又倒了水来喝，白鹿说：“爸爸，你留下吗？我去洗澡了。”  
靳绅担心他因为醉酒而溺水，说：“我在这儿等着。”  
白鹿误以为他肯留下来了，赶紧跑去洗了澡，不过如靳绅所料一般，他果然在泡澡的时候因为过于放松，差点睡着了。幸好父亲及时敲了敲门，白鹿才赶紧惊醒过来。

他出来的时候发现父亲打算走了，吓了一跳，赶紧问：“爸爸要走吗？为什么？不是已经答应留下了吗？”  
靳绅觉得莫名，自己分明没说过这话，他眉头一皱，便说：“好好把衣服穿上，别感冒了，”却不知然后就被白鹿从身后抱住了，脸蹭在他的背脊上，开口央求道：“爸爸，不要走，求求你了……”

靳绅转过身来，盯着他问：“今天过生日，你不开心？”  
白鹿想要摇头，但是却又点了点头说：“没有，我开心。”  
靳绅知道他不开心的时候最喜欢撒娇，所以便一眼识破了他的小谎言，吸了一口烟，眯着眼睛微微笑道：“撒谎！”  
白鹿突然就紧张了，刚打算开口却被一个冷颤激起一个喷嚏，直接喷了靳绅一脸。  
他怪不好意思地说：“对不起……”  
靳绅却一根烟刚开始抽就丢了，凶巴巴地催促道：“去换衣服，穿一件站在门口干什么。”

白鹿上了楼，他也跟着进了卧房，要监督孩子。  
白鹿换上宽大的T恤衫，靳绅就坐在床边，白鹿床上衣服之后过去搂住了父亲的脖子，说：“爸爸，我想要的，你给不了的，我知道，所以我没什么想要的了。不过小狗很可爱，谢谢你送给我做生日礼物。”

父亲听到这话不怒反倒是笑了，他薅着孩子的头，说：“那你想要什么，你倒是说说看？有什么究竟是不能给你的。”  
白鹿又贴上去，在他的颈子出摩擦了几下，说：“我想要你呀，你会给我吗？我求了你很多次了，你也不愿意给我，爸爸我爱你爱你……”  
说着说着他便贴着父亲的颈处吻了上去，湿吻一片，还流下了亮晶晶的唾液。  
靳绅这下没说话，白鹿觉得动静不对，以为他生气了，悄悄抬起头打量他的表情，却不曾想一抬起头，便听见他调戏一般的嗓音说：“不就是想你老子干你吗，这没什么不能给的，既然你真的想，那便干你一次。”

父亲把他抓了过来又亲又咬，一瞬间白鹿都懵了。  
父亲捞起了他的T恤，去咬他的小奶头，非常痛，让他十分不舒服，他不自觉地叫出了声：“痛！”  
父亲却说：“这不就是你想要的吗，忍着!”  
白鹿突然就伤心地哭了起来，尖声说道：“你他妈当我是卖的！你羞辱我！”

这话让靳绅停下了动作，他有些没弄懂地看着孩子，见他嚎啕大哭，实在是不明白有什么好让人伤心的。  
白鹿嚎了几声，伤伤心心地说：“你走吧，我不会爱你了，你根本不值得爱，我以后都不想再见你了。”

兴许是这一句话真正刺激了他，靳绅感觉心上被人一撞，缓缓的，力道也不大，但是却让人缓不过劲来，他可是为了他，什么都放弃了，也只有为了他，才什么都愿意，可是这一句话，让他从未有过的难受起来。

孩子还在哭，又在闹，分明是受了极大的委屈的模样，他已经不希求能得到父亲的安慰了，只想让他赶紧走了才好。  
靳绅想发火，又想打人，如果换做了是外面卖的在床上敢跟他这样，用不了自己收拾就已经被那些送过来有求于自己的人给教训了。

但是这是他的小鹿，他和别人都不一样的。

憋了很久，最后他非常无奈又挫败地说了一句：“睡吧。”

他住了下来，睡了。

但是白鹿却背对着父亲，睡不着。

他咬着指甲想一些事情，想自己到底是怎么会喜欢上爸爸的。好像也没什么特别的原因，就是喜欢上了。他那么好看，身材高大，六块腹肌，就是到现在也没变过，身体就像是塑的一样，这么多年过去了也没变化。即便不和父亲亲密的接触，就是蹭蹭他，亲亲他，自己也是开心的，就像小狗一样。

爱这种事情控制不了，没办法的。

他想着想着本来指望自己想明白，但是却也没太想明白，最后昏昏然之中也睡了。

第二天早晨一起来，白鹿发现自己晨勃了，他醒来的时候父亲也刚巧醒了。  
他昨晚睡熟了大约是不自觉地缩进了父亲的怀里，见到父亲醒来，他本能地就要逃开，逃到一边去，不想让他看见自己的窘态。  
但是父亲却早就了然了，把他硬生生地掰了过来，一个早安吻，毫无预兆地，但是又非常温柔地，舌头伸进了他的口腔里，一挑，一勾，白鹿便和他吻在了一起。然后父亲又伸手进入他的裤裆，握住了他的小孩子，一边刮痧，一边低声问：“喜欢吗？这样，嗯？”

白鹿一大清早请来便被他的低音炮轰炸，觉得脸都要烧起来了，只能强撑着，嘴硬，说：“不喜欢，这辈子都不想再见到你。”说来也奇怪，昨晚分明两个人闹得那么僵，但是却睡了一觉起来便当昨晚的事情都烟消云散了一般。

父亲当他是口是心非的，明明那么喜欢，都写在脸上，写在嘴里，还写在身体上，但是却偏偏不承认。  
父亲说：“撒谎，”然后又咬了咬他的小鼻子，道：“撒谎要变小狗的。”  
白鹿立刻捂住自己的鼻头控诉道：“你咬我？你欺负我！呜呜呜呜。”  
他的撒娇功力一开，简直是天下无敌。  
父亲呵呵笑话了他几声，然后把他的手掰了下来，摸到了自己的根部，已经有微微勃起的征兆了，他只听得父亲说：“握着！”那个大家伙儿就塞满了手掌心。

白鹿的一颗心脏砰砰砰地跳动着，他还没来得及思考事情怎么会发展成了这样，父亲就包裹住了他的手，带他一起撸管。父亲的大家伙又硬又大，还很长，要被这样的凶器填满，一定会很痛苦。想到这儿，他便打了个冷颤，不敢想象，但是却被父亲一眼看出来了，舔着他的唇问：“怕了？”  
白鹿摇头，又点头，然后在摇头，像个毫无主见的傻瓜。  
父亲却说：“这可是你想要的，刀架在脖子上了才知道怕，晚了。”  
白鹿觉得刺激又害怕，能握着父亲的性器于他来说简直就是惊喜。

他渐渐主动地开始学着父亲的模样，舔咬着父亲的唇，又用舌头去刮他的唇，他的舌，他口腔中的一起。  
父亲放开了手，去握住他的欲根慢慢撸动，然后用指甲盖刮骚，刺激的孩子嘴里嗯嗯嗯叫个不停，父亲还是问他：“这样喜不喜欢？喜欢吗？”  
白鹿逐渐投向，只得说：“喜欢，喜欢的，呜呜呜，最喜欢你了，你明明都知道的……”  
说起来他自己也觉得委屈，喜欢他，却被他晾着，晒着，吊着胃口，缠绕在他的脚边，像只小小狗一样，太委屈了。  
父亲却明白他似得，转而去埋下了头舔他的乳头，大概是一大清早醒来，知觉不如晚上的灵敏，不觉得悖德刺激，只觉得温情脉脉的，和父亲做这样的事情，感动又美好。

白鹿顺势攀上了父亲的腰，要勾引他，扭动着腰肢叫：“爸爸，我等你好久好久了。”  
父亲泽泽的吸着，咬着，又用舌尖挑逗着儿子的乳尖，然后试探着插了一根手指进入孩子的后穴，他应该是昨晚自己灌过肠了，非常干净，不知道为何这一个细节居然刺激到了靳绅，他突然变得有些亢奋激动起来，寻日里的他在床上都是很淡定的，但是一想到孩子为了和自己欢好，居然提前清洗了身体，他的龟头兴奋地不自觉分泌了前列腺液。抵在孩子的尾椎骨上，像是喝醉了一般，热气熏孩子的脸上，耳朵上。

他问：“自己洗过了吗？”

这个羞耻的问题叫孩子难以回答，但是父亲循循善诱地引导着他，叫他说出口，他的身体被折叠成任意形状，极其难为情地回答了一句：“嗯，昨天晚上……”  
父亲把他的身体背对着自己，一只手玩弄着他的乳头，一只手指仍然在抽插着孩子的小穴，一句被开采了一些，软软的，湿湿的，等待着自己干。  
那孩子也许还不知道，他于自己来说有多致命的吸引力。他那么干净洁白的身躯，想要祭献一般给了自己，却还是纯洁无辜的模样，他在孩子耳边轻轻地咬，细细地夸他“真乖，真是爸爸的好孩子，”宛若是小时候每次会要奖赏一颗糖。  
孩子被他的挑逗撩拨得直哼哼，父亲鼻息之间的气息，性感又热辣，带着成年男性的醇熟，白鹿不想在被他玩弄了，只想被他压在身上，狠狠地干，没有别的，就是肏。

父亲狎昵够了他，慢慢试着把阴茎插入了他的后穴，原本以为会很困难，但是涂了润滑剂，父亲又带了套，很轻易就完全包裹住了。  
被完全填满和撑开的感觉让孩子觉得幸福，不是快乐，也不是爽，只是觉得幸福，和最亲密的人做了世界上最亲密的事情，他嘴里不自觉地叫：“靳叔叔，你干我，干我。”  
父亲扶着他细细的腰身，套弄在自己的阴茎上，上下顶送，孩子被顶了几下，舒服了，自然而然地说：“好棒。”他又控制不住地把孩子的腿分得更开，腰压得更低，整个人像趴在孩子身上一样干他。

他觉得自己像在干一直母狗，但是却不是，这是他的孩子，是他最宝贵的小鹿。  
他对孩子说：“淼淼，叫爸爸。”  
孩子却对他说：“靳叔叔，你就是我的爸爸，嗯，嗯啊，好舒服，你再顶进去一些，我好舒服。”  
孩子被他肏的一直叫舒服，他这辈子仿佛都没在床上听见过那么多的舒服这个字眼。  
他压抑着自己的呼吸，断断续续地说：“舒服吗？要不要爸爸再快点？爸爸再干得你深一些。”  
白鹿扬起了头，说：“要。”  
他便狠狠撞击了孩子几次，阴囊啪啪打在孩子屁股上，绯红又煽情。  
他卖力地耸动着腰身，恐怕自己也还未知道，自己会在性事上用这么大的颈，费力地想要去干身下的孩子，只想让他更舒服，更喜欢而已。

插了一阵，他便还未射的阴茎拔出来，把孩子翻过身来，找准了小口，又顶了进去，孩子嘴里发出呻吟之声，他只是觉得，和孩子做这样的事，也没有罪大恶极，不过是爱他，疼他，想好好爱他，在床上疼他。

这是他表达爱的方式，就是把他完全护在自己的羽翼下，把他压在自己的床上，弄他，肏他，插干自己亲亲宝贝的小肉穴。  
他边插边觉得头脑发热起来，不自觉地拍打了几下孩子的臀部，问孩子：“宝贝，说话呢？爸爸打你屁股呢？”  
白鹿睁开眼看见他额头上蒙着的一层细汗，想必自己也是眼圈通红。  
他越发用双腿夹紧了父亲，像只树袋熊一样挂在他身上。但是父亲却压住了他的腿，大大地打开，腰身加快了耸动的频率，他快要到高潮了，越发凶横地对待孩子，撞击他的下体，干他，肏他，抽出来又整根埋没进去，孩子咿咿呀呀跟着叫唤，呻吟的整栋房子的人都能听见，最后大力攻击了数下，终于射了，全在套子里，舒服的没了个人形，但是他仿佛好久都未如此舒服过了，做爱的时候，想怎么做就怎么做， 插着心爱的人，和旁人，滋味到底是非常不同的。

白鹿射了一肚子，觉得魂魄已经没有了，但是父亲却还想插他。  
父亲得了滋味一般，俯下身轻轻问他的脸，的唇，的小耳朵，小鼻子。通通一切都喜欢极了。  
他像孩子征询：“爸爸想要天天干你，好不好？嗯？宝贝？叫爸爸干你？好不好，就像这样插进你的穴你干你。”  
白鹿从未知道父亲原来是如此下流猥亵的，但是他依然爱着他，他含住了父亲的唇，一个劲地吸父亲嘴里的东西，叫着道：“爸爸，我要，我要，你给我。”  
父亲受不了他的主动，跪着又让他坐到了自己的阴茎上，两个人不急着干，只是含情脉脉地彼此调情，吻着彼此，吃彼此身上好吃的东西，白鹿想要得到的东西终于得到了，他自己坐在父亲的根上忍不住便开始扭动屁股，又拉了父亲的手来捏自己的乳头，父亲想起了似得，捞起一只他的手，从腋下去吸儿子的奶子，顺便像是给孩子催乳似得，一边揉一边挤，刺激的白鹿一味地说：“爸爸，你好会哦，好会吃，好喜欢你。”

他主动把奶子往父亲嘴里送，阴茎从后穴滑出来了，若有若无地截着孩子的皮鼓和大腿，靳绅是在是觉得痒得慌，想要干人，于是只能用手给自己撸着，解不了渴，但是却可以聊以慰藉。

等吃够了孩子的奶，孩子站了起来，他又给孩子口交，孩子的阴茎包裹在他的嘴里，他的手在给自己打飞机。场面非常奢靡色情，但是孩子扬起了头，就像是濒死的天鹅。最后让孩子坐在自己的身上，让孩子自己动，他看着孩子如痴如醉的背影，心理升起莫名的感触。  
那是他的孩子，如今正坐在自己的身上被自己插。悖德的快感铺面而来，令他还没有做好准备，已经顾不了那么多了，只能依靠本能握住了孩子的臀部，辅助他套弄自己的阴茎，而后自己又大力地从下至上撞击孩子，肏他的穴，软软的，又吸得紧，实在是太销魂了，只想狠狠地凌虐那口小穴，别的什么也不想。

果不其然两个人干了两次，都爽得有些身形俱灭，但是对于父亲来说，还想要更多更多，想要一次干个够，才能满足他的。  
但是孩子已经不行了，瘫软了在床榻上，像一只可怜的麻布口袋。父亲过去压住孩子亲吻他的背脊，耳朵，后脑勺。  
快要睡过去之前听得父亲说：“宝宝，爸爸以后天天肏你。”

4.  
和父亲发生关系的第二天，白鹿并没有觉得什么不同。他还是像往常一样吃饭穿衣看书，后面也没有任何不适感，几乎可以让人怀疑到底昨夜有没有和父亲交合过。  
不过从亲密感上来说，他觉察到了一点儿不同。那便是呆在父亲身边，便什么也不想做，什么也不想动，只想黏在他身上，做一只懒虫。

靳绅难得享有温情，他和孩子上了床，理应对他负责，但是他已经是父亲的身份了，已经是这世界上最负责的监护人身份，还能如何负责，所以他对待孩子仍旧是拿他当孩子，只是觉得他毛毛躁躁的，像家里的那只小狗一样，喜欢扑腾和黏人。

吃过了早饭，已经接近中午了，两人起来晚了，小狗还没能吃饭，记得一直围着白鹿转，急切切地哼哼唧唧，好像知道他就是自己的小主人似得。  
白鹿抚摸他的头，又拍拍他，最后叫他跳到沙发上来坐着，小狗很听话，立刻就做到了。  
父亲走过来看到了这一幕，问：“它还没有取名字，你给他取名了吗？”  
白鹿想了想说：“那，就叫绅绅？”  
父亲问：“哪个生？”  
白鹿说：“靳绅的绅啊！”  
父亲很无语：“……”

白鹿却认为这是一个好名字，一直教他“绅绅，绅绅，”，靳绅站在一边，看了一阵小孩子和小狗，突然说：“威廉斯，过来！”  
小狗立刻立起耳朵，从沙发上飞奔而下，围绕着靳绅打转，还直立起来了，一脸兴奋的模样。  
白鹿见此，惊异非常，睁大了眼睛看着父亲，父亲用非常暗自得意的眼神看了一眼他，然后给威廉斯吃了一罐狗罐头。威廉斯更加对父亲忠心了。

白鹿不明白为什么父亲用一个陌生的名字就将狗驯服了，他要问父亲办法，父亲却保持神秘地说：“秘密手段，训练警犬的特殊技能，怎能教给你？”  
白鹿诧异地说不出话来。

又和父亲在床上黏了一个下午。  
两个人彼此抚摸彼此的身体，亲吻肌肤，白鹿的内裤松松垮垮地套在一只脚上，用非常黏腻的声音叫父亲“爸爸，爸爸，”想要他多亲亲自己。父亲却当他是小孩子在撒娇，并没有拒绝他，抚摸他的臀，大腿内侧，又揉他胸前的乳头。可能是头一个晚上两个人都做得太用力，导致第二天兴致缺缺的，只想抱着彼此温存，没有想要做爱的打算，但是氛围也很好，温情脉脉，又非常缠绵。

房间里拉上了帘子，外面的光透进来是暖色调的，白鹿躺在床上，让父亲亲吻自己的胸口，另外一只手还在搓揉身下软软的那根东西，怎么都立不起来，但是又有点勃起的趋势，白鹿舒服地快要睡过去，他知道自己在和父亲乱伦，但是悖德感并不强烈，他甚至从不觉得和父亲做这种事是有悖道德的，只是很喜欢很喜欢，很迷恋父亲的抚摸和亲吻，只有他才能解了自己的渴，让自己从心灵到生理都得到满足。自己合该就是该和父亲抱在一起的。  
然后他用双腿盘住了父亲的身躯，低低地问他：“爸爸，你会恨我吗？会后悔和我在一起吗？”

父亲回他：“怎么会。”几乎没有犹豫，也没有后怕，亲了亲孩子的小嘴巴，又把他拉进怀里藏起来，心想怎么会呢，这是自己的孩子，他做什么自己都会包容，理解，护着他，怎么会恨他后悔和他在一起。能和孩子和这样亲密地结合在一起，是最美好的事情了。虽然他懂得悖德这个词，但是他也并不认为自己是在做悖德的事情，他只是作为一个父亲，给了孩子最好最快乐的体验，就像给孩子吃好吃的糖果一样，看着他吃糖的幸福表情，自己作为家长的，也觉得一切都值得了。

白鹿又不安地在他怀里动了动，用自己的下体有意无意地去蹭父亲的内裤，虽然父亲那里原本已经是鼓着很大一包，但是他用自己的东西去蹭父亲的时候，觉得性感又舒服，忍不住像被吸引了一样，要多压压父亲的那一大包。  
他说：“我担心我们会受到惩罚。”

父亲安慰他说：“不会的，宝宝，这个世界有很多更罪恶的事情需要老天惩罚，还轮不到我们，正义是很忙的。”  
大约是出于做警察的职业信条，靳绅他是不相信什么因果报应事世轮回的。他为了让他的小宝贝快乐安心，一点一点细致地亲吻遍了他的小宝贝的全身，在他特别敏感的部位，诸如奶头，阳具，小穴，大腿内侧的地方，还伸出舌头舔了舔。他的吻又轻又柔，叫孩子很安心，很舒心，孩子自己趴在床上，把屁股翘起来，扒开了臀肉，叫爸爸肏。父亲把自己鼓鼓的一包，拉开了内裤，跳出大肉棒来，在孩子的肉穴上来回蹭，也够让孩子刺激得直哼哼。

他们没有干进去，只是模拟做爱的动作互相插，蹭，也觉得乐此不疲，玩了整个下午。时光很快虚度过去，一个下午两父子的阴茎都是出于半硬半不硬的状态的，父亲很好地控制着自己的欲念，想要吃宝宝的东西的时候，便把他的小奶尖喂到嘴里一味地吃，还叫宝宝叫自己的名字，叫自己爸爸，叫自己靳叔叔。孩子被弄得浑身都软了，被他怎么伺弄都可以，一边被父亲吸着奶，一边胡乱地叫爸爸靳叔叔，好老师，恩哥哥。两人在床上交叠着互相慰藉，阴茎摩擦着阴茎，龟头前段分泌出来黏腻的前列腺液，撩人又暧昧。  
这样快乐时光叫两人都觉得世间没有什么比得上的，也没有什么能阻止两人的。

有些时候白鹿把父亲撩拨得狠了，父亲便会叫他“小骚骚，”白鹿让父亲插进来半个头，隐隐的，顶住很难受，但是白鹿这也喜欢得紧，像个痴迷的小迷糊一样，对爸爸说：“daddy，你的鸡巴好硬，但是又好舒服，快蹭蹭我，我要你。”父亲便骂他“小骚骚”。  
他的骂带着笑，又带着宠溺，看着孩子在自己身上如痴如醉的表情，什么都放开了，没有什么顾虑，只想和自己快快乐乐的。这都是小孩子的心性，他疼惜他，想要孩子高兴，便什么都会给他。抱着他的臀坐在自己的小腹上，上下抽动，动作并不激烈，没有真正插干时候那么凶猛，但是这样也有这样的乐趣，彼此最私密的地方让对方游戏，成为快乐源泉，父亲拔出了阴茎，直接便把手指埋了进去。

孩子瞬间就叫出来：“嗯，爸爸，你的手指也好粗啊，”他在孩子的耳畔喷着热气，刻意压低了嗓音，沉沉地说：“是吗？那喜欢吗？爸爸用手指干你。”  
白鹿只是哼哼：“嗯嗯……都喜欢的，爸爸的什么都喜欢……”  
他的嘴甜的像抹了蜜，父亲插一会儿他的小穴玩儿，又埋下头去给他口交，吸孩子的阴囊，叫孩子在自己身下尖叫，流泪，兴奋地叫爸爸，叔叔。

这样荒原般的日子，人间再也没有了。

5.  
过年的时候，白鹿和父亲一起回了家。  
母亲非常盼望着他能早日回来，好不容易盼着他回来了，自然是最高兴的那个，给他买好吃的好玩的漂亮的。白鹿好像还是儿时过年的场景，父母永远当他是小孩子。  
他记得给全家每个人都买了礼物，都是在机场的免税店父亲陪着他一起挑的。

下了飞机，母亲远远就站在门口挥手，还有唐晨也一起来。父亲和自己一起推了行李出来，白鹿心里咯噔一声，生怕父亲和他们再见到尴尬，但是却没想到父亲母亲他们都是大人了，彼此看到了点点头，打了个招呼就走了。

白鹿知道他要和姑姑还有叔叔一起吃年饭。虽然爷爷奶奶不在了，但是他们三兄弟依然每年过年都会回家过，初二时候在一起约着去给父母上香，祭拜父母。  
白絮也知道他们的这个习惯，今年也答应让白鹿一起去了。  
白鹿现在长大成人了，一个人在澳洲读书本来就不容易，回来能见到亲戚朋友就更难，白絮这个做母亲的，仿佛也变得通情达理了一点，终于愿意让白鹿和他的父亲一起去祭拜爷爷奶奶了。

白鹿在家里度过了年三十，年初一，年初二的时候，就一个人坐了车去爷爷奶奶家里。  
房子里的陈设和小时候一模一样，一点儿也没变。姑姑和叔叔都在忙着张罗晚上的团年饭，因为这是他时隔这么多年头一回回家来吃饭，所以家里人准备的格外丰盛。刚一进门，姑姑就塞了一碗的东西给他，叫他去坐着吃。  
白鹿小时候最喜欢吃这些油炸的东西，闻着确实挺香的，但是如今再喜欢的东西他不知道怎么的，吃两口便放下了，实在是撑不下去。

家里就只有一个叔叔的小儿子，才上小学，非常淘气顽皮，寒假不做寒假作业，只想玩小汽车。大过年的也没有大人盯着他做作业，所以格外放飞自己。  
白鹿坐在沙发上看电视，觉得自己一个成年人了，总不能和小学生玩儿吧？姑姑又没孩子，全家就他和弟弟两个年龄悬殊巨大的小孩，难免坐了一阵觉得尴尬。  
这里又不像是在自己家，继父好歹还有一个和自己年纪差不多的女儿，两个人无聊了还可以聊聊。

白鹿正无奈着，父亲就回来了。  
他提了不少的东西回来，白鹿一见，赶紧过去帮忙，还问到：“怎么会有这么多东西？”  
姑姑这时也从厨房里赶了出来，说：“东西终于齐全了，开始烧菜！”  
父亲对于自己的这个妹妹，也是非常无语，对孩子说：“你姑姑的主意，想着你难得回来过年，便张罗了一桌子的菜。”  
白鹿看着花花绿绿的鲍参翅肚，实在是过于豪华，令人叹为观止。  
他不得不感叹一句“实在是太看得起我了，”父亲拿出了烟来，不知道溜去了什么地方。

白鹿围绕着整个屋子找了一圈儿，才看见父亲和小叔叔家的弟弟在一起，在后院的小池子边围着看鱼。  
白鹿小时候觉得那个池子能够淹死人，但是如今走近了看，也不过才到膝盖的水深，且非常小一个池塘，几尾红锦鲤在里面游动着。

小弟在池边玩水，用小汽车开在水面上，父亲站在一旁看，也不知道在想什么很有可能什么都没想，只是抽根烟而已。  
见到白鹿出来了，也没有多余的表情，仍旧是看着池边的侄子，这是侄子突然扭过头，对伯父说：“大伯，汽车潜水了。”  
白鹿探头过去，说：“什么潜水呢？汽车不能潜水。”  
却见小弟已经把手深入了水里，然后又把手举出来，说：“哈哈哈，潜水了，潜水车！”  
白鹿担心他掉下去，便说：“别玩儿了，小心掉下去，可没人救你。”

弟弟却丝毫不在意，扭头依然沉迷游戏，说道：“不要你救，我有潜水车！”  
话刚刚说完，手一松，车就沉入了吃糖底部。

“啊……”小弟发出失望又吃惊的声音，可能是意识到自己犯了错误，出丑了，频频回头看身旁的两个大人，试图掩盖自己的错误。

但是却发现压根人没人有人搭理他，他勉为其难地对靳绅说：“大伯……车掉下去了，你能，能帮我闹起来吗？”  
靳绅非常有一套地说：“没事儿，那是潜水车，一会儿它潜水够了就自己浮上来了。”  
小学文化水平的弟弟睁大了眼睛感到不敢置信，却非常兴奋，问：“真的吗？”  
父亲还在继续骗人：“嗯，真的，潜水艇不也会自己浮上来。”  
弟弟果然两三句话就被哄住了。

白鹿在一旁看着弟弟开心地回了屋，不得不佩服道：“真厉害，说谎都不带眨眼的，我小时候也是这样被骗的吧。”  
父亲却想了想说：“没，你小时候我太忙了，几乎没有时间多陪陪你。”  
白鹿没想到话题会走入死结，他其实不太记得小时候的事了，只记得当年和父亲分开的场景。但是在他杜撰的记忆里，应该和父亲还是有很多像这样的时刻的。

“啊……不会吧，我记得小时候还是挺多在一起的时候的。”白鹿装作记得。  
父亲却说：“你一岁到三岁，我都在北京特训，你上学了之后，我升职了队长，没时间接你上下学，后来，你就被你妈带走了。”

白鹿听着父亲轻描淡写的复述，不知道怎么回事，心理总难过得慌。  
明明不是太令人感到悲伤的事，但是被父亲毫无情感地陈述出来，白鹿总觉得，其实他心里更不好受，比自己还不好受。

“其实我不记得了，我觉得，也没什影响。”  
白鹿悄悄往父亲身边挪了挪，勾住他的手，轻轻对他低声说。  
父亲吸着烟笑了笑，不甚在意的模样，说：“那样也好。”

中午全家人终于十年难得一日地热热闹闹吃了一顿饭。  
姑姑大展身手，做了好多菜，还有小叔叔的帮忙，弟弟就顾着吃油炸丸子，油炸土豆片，和自己小时候一样，凡事油炸的都喜欢。  
白鹿却坐在父亲身边，觉得这样距离他很近，却又很远。不过却也觉得，时过境迁，能和他这样也很不错了。

初二的一大清早，他又和全家人一起去了山上给爷爷奶奶烧纸钱，烧高香。  
在两座坟前面摆满了扣肉，蒸菜，还有花果，这是他第一次来给老人家磕头烧钱纸，所以态度格外郑重了一些。  
下山的时候姑姑红了眼眶，握着他的手，一直在说：“我们小鹿啊现在最懂事最听话了，爷爷奶奶看见了你来，一定会特别特别高兴的。”  
本来是大过年开开心心的气氛，但是不知道为何，白鹿又体会到了昨天那种难过的感受。在一片噼里啪啦的爆竹声和烟花声当中，他好像也明白了，当年父亲的那种无奈，还有爷爷奶奶在去世时候的遗憾。人生在世，哪能没有一点儿缺憾呢。

白鹿想着想着，踩着满地通红的爆竹纸屑，穿过了一片片的南竹和松林。

下午大家都没什么事，父亲接了一个电话，说是朋友的，便一个人出去了。  
白鹿在爷爷奶奶家里睡觉，外面还是响着弟弟玩小汽车的声音，还有小叔叔追着他做作业的声音。姑姑又在张罗晚上的饭菜。这好像就是过年，这才是过年该有的样子。

一个下午过去了，白鹿睡了觉起来，看见父亲依然没能回来，不免问道：“爸爸呢？”  
姑姑说：“可能还在外面吧？”  
白鹿打了电话问父亲，他说了一个地址，白鹿便明白，他又在何处了。

他记起自己很多年前和父亲去他朋友新开的酒店，当晚自己喝醉了，父亲便在宾馆里叫了人。当时自己因此和他发了好大的火，觉得父亲真是恶心，怎么能去嫖呢，他在自己心里 不应该是这样的。

但是今天，冒着外面的风雪，他也决定去酒店找到父亲。  
看到他要出门，姑姑便很吃惊地问：“小鹿你要出去吗？天气预报说要下雪了，别出门了吧。哥哥晚上玩了牌自己会回来的。”

白鹿去带上了手套和帽子，很坚持地说：“不，我去找找他。”  
他不想父亲再做出那样的事情来，在他心里面，他始终愿意坚信，父亲就是父亲，应当是正直的，没有那些污秽的。

下午五点的天气便已经开始黑了，打了很久都打不到车，用导航看了不过五公里的距离，便决定走着去了。  
冬天下雪路面有些打滑，不过过年了大街上都没人，走走看看也挺好的。红色灯笼装点这这个城市和这个国家，白鹿也不知道自己到底为什么要去找父亲。到底是在恶心自己还是恶心谁？

他走到酒店的时候已经六点了，花了足足一个小时在路上。浑身都走得滚烫，脸色潮红，推开房门看见父亲果真再和人打牌，还是几年前自己见过的那些人。  
杨局看见了他来，立刻招呼，“小鹿来了？来来来，杨叔叔今天手气好，给你一个大红包。”

白鹿走近了，才看到坐在最里面的父亲，抽着烟，正在看牌，不过眼睛却一直停留在自己身上。  
他走过去叫：“爸爸。”  
靳绅点点头，叫他坐，杨局却顺势从拍桌子上抽了一叠红票子给白鹿，强行他收下：“拿着！都是长辈给的，不能不收。”  
白鹿可笑不得地收下了，他叫父亲回家吃饭。

杨局却说：“这可不行啊，我刚把今下午输给你的钱赢了回来你就想跑了，没门儿，必须留下吃饭，晚上继续玩儿。”  
父亲却笑了出来，说：“大过年的，就不回家，你这个人啊……”  
杨局一边码牌一边说：“那可不是，大过年的才有时间找你打牌啊，你现在又常年不在国内，不趁机从你身上捞点怎么行！”

这个杨局，白鹿是知道的，已经换了三个老婆了。如今父亲走了，他做了局长的位置，又换了老婆，听说孩子都跟了妈妈，他一个人常常很潇洒。  
白鹿知道他和父亲关系很要好，两个人肯定在一起也干过不少找乐子的事，否则不会大过年的就拉着父亲出来玩儿。  
白鹿心里一片冰冷，只剩下转身就走了。

但是父亲这时候却说了：“这最后一把牌，打了就回家吧，还在过年期间，你也回家多吃点团圆饭。”  
白鹿立刻瞪大了眼睛看着父亲。

桌上的其余三个人立刻闹腾了起来，杨局叫得最凶：“这怎么行？肯定不能放你走！不然你回家吃饭，吃了再来。”  
酒店的老板又说：“靳哥现在一身轻松，没有警务烦恼，应该多玩玩嘛。”  
靳绅却笑着道：“没有警务繁忙，可是也要赚钱养家，不然我去吃什么喝什么，这不是还有孩子要养。”

杨局啪地甩出一张牌，脸色不好看地说：“怎么，兄弟养你不行，还在乎这一两天了，等着，今晚必须玩通宵。”  
父亲却一把牌完了，站起来便推脱：“真不用了，才年初三，家人还在等着呢。”

他拉着白鹿就径直走了。  
白鹿被他带到车上的时候还在发愣，父亲却忙着开空调说：“不冷吗？脸都冻红了。没钱坐车？”  
白鹿磕磕巴巴地说：“不，不是冷，是走热了。”  
父亲哦一声，然后又慢慢发热了车子，让车热起来再走。

白鹿脑袋里一直寻思着一个问题，很想问明白，但是却又不知道自己到底要问的是什么。  
就在车身要动起来那一刻，他突然道：“爸爸！我们，我们这样算什么呢？”  
父亲停下来直视着他，问：“什么算什么？”  
白鹿瞬间紧张了，吞了一口唾沫才说：“我是说，我们，我和你……我们算什么？你能不能以后，不要再做那种事了。”

那种事，他实在是开不了口说嫖这个字眼。  
父亲好像也被这种事刺到了一样，发动机哒哒的声音持续着，也没管，只是抽出一根烟来，点燃了，吸一口，又吸一口，过了一阵子，父亲才说道：“回家吧，回家再说。”

白鹿要的答案，他一直都没给。

但是白鹿却觉得，自己已经好像得到了答案。

父亲很多事都不说，但是他都明白，就像自己越来越多的事情不问，也渐渐懂了一样。

6.  
几个小问答

为什么靳绅一直没有明说和肖敏的事情？而且也一直在逃避白鹿的追问？

因为靳绅的性格是不会轻易开口的人，即便在最难最难的时候，过去的事情他也不愿提起。无论别人有什么误会，他都知道误会是解释不清楚的，只会越解释越麻烦。索性不说了。但是他没有逃避白鹿的追问，白鹿担心他和肖敏有染，但是实际上只是肖敏单方面的懵懂感情，还没发芽，就被断送了。他认为自己和肖敏之间根本不存在任何情感，所以犯不上逃避孩子的追问，因为是不存在的事实，那么就连过眼云烟都算不上了，为什么要画蛇添足地解释。

靳绅对于白鹿到底是什么感情？是父亲还是情人？

对于靳绅来说，白鹿永远都是孩子，无论两个人之间发生过什么，将来会怎么样，都是孩子。这一点永远不会改变，所以对于白鹿来说，也许靳绅一会儿是父亲，一会儿是爱人，是多面的角色。但是在靳绅心里，自己永远都是父亲，白鹿永远都需要自己爱护照顾的，他把自己放在了父亲的角色里，即便是发生了亲密的关系，他也觉得这不会改变血缘的事实。所以他和孩子发生关系前后，都没有太多困惑和纠结，因为他不存在身份上的转变的困扰。

靳绅为什么会答应和小鹿上床？

因为在靳绅的脑子里，和孩子发生关系，只是满足他的快乐的一种方式，这种方式就跟给孩子吃零食一个道理。性对于他来说更多是游戏，没有那么多羁绊的东西在里面，也没有那么多神圣的东西在里面，性仅仅是性而已，没有血缘和父子亲情来的重要。

靳绅那么花心是不是对小鹿最大的伤害？为什么被小鹿知道过去那么风流却依然死鸭子嘴硬不开口道歉？

也许小鹿确实受到了伤害，但是对比起前后两次在宾馆发生是事情，其实靳绅的态度是有变化的。他对小鹿并不是出于对爱人的忠心所以没有出去嫖，只是他把孩子更加放在心上了，他从头到尾转变的动机都是意识到了“自己不是一个好父亲”，所以他辞了职，一心一意想要弥补过去亏欠孩子的。对于他自己的私生活问题，他也不觉得那是孩子可以操心的事，所以他没有向孩子道歉。

最有一点点小片段

几年过后，当大学毕业之后姑姑来问白鹿要不要去相亲的时候，白鹿首先想到对父亲表忠心：“爸爸，你知道我的，我不会去结婚相亲的，你什么都知道的。”  
但是父亲却说：“如果可以，我还是希望你能有自己的人生。”

“但是我现在过得就是我的人生，我没有过你的，也没有过任何人的。”

父亲听到他的回答不说话。想了想然后才说：“我们不可能在一起一辈子，我总要先走，你还有很长的一段时间，有个人照顾你，对于老了也是一种扶持。”

白鹿说：“可是我已经有了你，你也有了我，怎么可能还有别人？你怎么能这样想我，你拿我们之间的关系算什么，是儿戏吗？”

虽然已经和父亲正式住在了一起，房子也重新装修了，把最大的一间房整理了出来作为两个人的卧房，每周的性生活也很和谐，但是父亲仍旧希望孩子拥有最完美的人生。

父亲虽然也并没有把两个人的关系当作是儿戏，但是在他的眼里，孩子还是有太多不知道的事情了，尤其是对于人生的各种困难而言。  
认真仔细想了很久以后他才鹿说：“你可以离开爸爸，但是爸爸不能离开你，因为你的生命里面还可以别人，但是我只有你这一个了。”

FIN.

完结了！！！！不敢置信✿✿ヽ(°▽°)ノ✿ 2019.02.21


End file.
